Archangel High
by i love hershey
Summary: Chapter 23: “Because Cagalli and Kira are twins,” she said. “Wait so Cagalli and Kira each have a twin?” Athrun wondered. “No I meant that Cagalli and Kira are brother and sister.” Athrun’s eyes widened. “No way…”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

Summary: FIRST STORY: A junior at Archangel High, she is unpopular, nerdy and known to be poor. Outside of school she's known as Orb's princess, a pop princess and is the richest girl in Orb. Can she keep her secret from the world and keep up her grades at the same time?

In this story Cagalli and Stellar are sisters. Stellar is the younger sister and a freshman, so Stellar is two years younger then Cagalli. Kira and Cagalli are twins but they don't know because they were separated at birth. Now that I got that straightened up on with the story.

Chapter one:

"Come on Cagalli wake up," said Stellar.

"5 more minutes," mumbled Cagalli grabbing her pillow and pressing it against her head.

"Come on Cagalli," pleaded Stellar. "I don't want to be late for our first day of school. It's already 7:45.

"What!" Cagalli shot up from bed and ran to the bathroom while Stellar sighed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

10 minutes later Cagalli and Stellar were running down the sidewalk pushing everyone in their path. After running for another 5 minutes they made it in front of Archangel High.

"Wow it's so big," said Stellar. (Remember she's a freshman)

"Yeah yeah more walking and less staring," said Cagalli pulling Stellar toward the entrance. "Ok Stel go to the principal's office and get your time schedule cuz if I don't go now I'm gonna be late. See ya," waved Cagalli, leaving Stellar all alone to find the principal's office.

"Now where is the principal's office?" Stellar asked herself as she wandered through the halls.

"It's down the hall, last door to the left," said a mysterious man.

Stellar said thank-you to the boy and ran off to the hallway.

"She looks cute, I think this is going to be a good year for me," smirked the boy. "Hey what are you doing in the hallway! You should be in class now!" yelled a security guard as he was running toward the boy with a baseball ball (lol). "Oh crap," was all that the boy said as he ran away from the security guard.

"Here we are," said Stellar as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice in the office. Stellar opened the door and let herself in.

"Aha you must be Stellar Hibiki (Cagalli and Stellar's fake last name is Hibiki cuz I couldn't think of any other name so just go with the flow.) I have your schedule here. By the way my name is Gilbert Durandal. Now hurry along to your class. With that said Stellar left the office to find her first class.

Stellar found her class and entered. Her class had paper airplanes flying and people talking very loud. Stellar walked to an empty desk and took out a book to read.

"Hey how can you read in this loud room?" asked a girl next to Stellar. Stellar turned around and saw a girl with black hair and brown highlights in her hair. "My name is Sally, what's your name?

Stellar looked at Sally and then said, "My name is Stella Hibiki."

"Cool now I have someone to talk to," laughed Sally. Stellar continued to read her book until Sally asked Stellar a question. "What book are you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh it's a romance novel about a vampire and a human who fall in love but the both of them have to go through many challenges to get their love through."

"Cool."

"Ok class please open your books and begin to read page 5 and by the way by name is Ms. Gladys. After you finish read please look up and then we can introduce each other and get to know each other. (All the teachers each every grade so Cagalli and Stellar have the same teachers.) Another 40 minutes passed and everybody walked out of the class and went to their next class. Stellar met two other people aside from Sally. Auel Neider and Sting Oakley. Auel has light blue hair and seems to be arrogant and shows off a lot. Sting has light green hair and keeps Auel in check.

"Hey guys wanna go over to my house after school?" asked Stellar.

"Sure!"

"Fine"

"Ok."

And Stellar, Sally, Auel and Sting all headed off to gym not knowing what would happen there.

**Ok that was the first chapter of Archangel High and don't worry Cagalli will sing but later on in the story. I'll update soon only if I get 10 reviews. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

Hi!!! Here's the next chapter of Archangel High.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

With Cagalli

Well Cagalli found her class with no problem whatsoever. She opened the door to see students in their little groups. The Goth group, the chess group, the nerd/geek group, the slutty group, the cheerleading group and to Cagalli's dismay the popular group.

Everybody in the entire school wanted to be in the group or be friends with someone in that group. The group consisted of Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Miguel Aiman, Nicol Amalfi, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Heine Westenfluss, Mirriallia Haw, and the most popular member of the group is Athrun Zala.

Miguel Aiman has golden blond hair and always makes sure that they get the work done in time. Heine Westenfluss has orange/golden hair and the joker of the group.. Yzak Joule has gray hair and he has anger problems (no offense to the Yzak fans) but can be calmed down by his best friend Dearka Elsman. Dearka Elsman has dirty blond hair and his girlfriend is Mirriallia Haw. Mirriallia or as she likes to be called Milly, has brown hair and likes taking pictures in her free time. Nicol Amalfi is the second nicest person in the group. He has sea green hair and has a gentle nature and also plays the piano in his spare time. Lacus Clyne, the nicest of the group and has bright, wavy pink hair with sky blue eyes. Lacus has a great voice. Her boyfriend is Kira Yamato. Kira Yamato has brown hair and purple eyes. He is the second most popular guy in Archangel High. And last but not least, Athrun Zala. The most popular guy in Archangel High, he has blue hair and emerald eyes. His childhood friend is Kira Yamato. He is a playboy and he is currently dating Meyrin.

"Ok class please be seated," said the teacher. "My name is Ms. Ramius.

Cagalli quickly went past them until Athrun tripped her causing Cagalli to fall face down on the floor. Everybody in the class laughed except Lacus, Nicol and Mirriallia. The three of them frowned. Nicol helped Cagalli get up.

"Hey why did you do that Nicol?" asked Athrun

"Because nobody is getting up to help her," Nicol shot back.

Athrun didn't say anything after that and Cagalli got up and went toward a desk far away from Athrun.

"Ms. Hawke do you need an invitation to your desk?" asked Mr. Ramius. "Now if you please, sit at you're desk not Mr. Zala's lap."

With that said Meyrin walked to her desk and if luck has it, her desk is right next to Cagalli's. Now today we're learning how to factor trinomials (I couldn't think of anything, so I'm writing what I'm learning in math.) Murrue turned her back and wrote on the board while everybody in the class started to talk. Athrun was passing a note to Meyrin and vice versa. While Athrun was writing a note to Meyrin, Murrue just so happened to call on him to answer the problem on the board.

"What's that on your desk? That better be the answer for that problem, give me the paper," ordered Murrue. Murrue grabbed the paper and read it out loud to the class. '_anna go to my house after school so we can get down to business?' _"What is this?"

"It's a note," said Athrun like he had no care for the world.

"DETENCTION RIGHT NOW!" yelled Murrue.

"But I thought you wanted me to answer the problem on the board," said Athrun

"NOW!" and Athrun walked toward his desk and grabbed his stuff and left the class. "Now who would like to answer the question on the board?" asked Murrue with a sweet voice. Everybody was freaked out but Cagalli raised her hand. "Aha Cagalli you may go up to the board. Cagalli walked up to the board and answered the problem in less then 3 seconds. "Very good Cagalli," said Murrue. "Now your homework is in your textbook. Do pages 259 problems 1-20 and show all of your work." At that very moment the bell rang and everybody ran out of the door to their next class which happens to be gym with her sister. Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With Stellar

Stellar was talking to Sally and wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. Stellar closed her eyes expecting to fall on the fall but instead she felt warm arms around her. Stellar opened her eyes and purple met red eyes. "Are you ok?"

Still dazed, Stellar didn't respond. "Oh my Gosh are you ok Stellar?" said Sally.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um can you let go of me now?" said Stellar as her face became red. "What oh sorry," said the red eye boy. "By the way by name is Shinn Asuka."

"Nice to meet you Shinn, my name is Stellar," said Stellar happily.

"Are you that girl that was lost this morning?"

"Yeah why? Wait don't tell me that was you?!?!" said Stellar.

"Yep."

"Well ok."

After that, Stellar and Shinn said nothing. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sally as she took both Shinn and Stellar's hand and ran to a basketball hoop. Auel and Sting came and they make teams. Stellar, Sally and Sting were the S team and Shinn and Auel were just team number two. After 10 minutes Shinn and Auel won the basketball game. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Cagalli

Cagalli was heading towards the gym until someone tripped her causing Cagalli to drop her books.

"Here let me help you," said a boy.

"Thanks" Looking up, Cagalli saw a brown headed boy.

"My name is Ahmed El-Fasi. What's your name?" asked the boy.

"My name is Cagalli Hibiki.

"Nice to meet you. By the way do you happen to know where the gym is, I can't find it."

"Sure besides I'm going there too."

Cagalli and Ahmed both entered the gym to see all the students in their little groups. "Come I want you to meet my sister," said Cagalli as dragged Ahmed toward her sister at the basketball court.

"Hey sis!" screamed Cagalli as she waved to her sister. Hearing Cagalli's voice Stellar turned her head and saw Cagalli dragging a boy. "Hey." "I would like you to meet someone. This is Ahmed. Ahmed this is my younger sister Stellar." Said Cagalli. "Hi Stellar," said Ahmed. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh while we're introducing people I want you to meet some of my friends. This is Sally, Auel, Sting, and Shinn. Guys I want you to meet my older sis, Cagalli.

"HI!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi."

"What's up."

After the introductions they all played a game of basketball. When the period ended.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After school

"Hey Cagalli I told my friends that they could come over to our house. Can they please," begged Stellar.

"I guess, but what about you know what," replied Cagalli.

"Why don't we just tell them. They're our friends and I'm sure they would keep the secret," whispered Stellar when she saw her friends walking towards her.

"Fine. We'll tell them," said Cagalli.

Sally, Auel, Sting, Shinn and Ahmed walked toward Cagalli and Stellar. "So are you ready. I want to see your house," said Sally with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure," said Cagalli and they all started to walk towards an ally.

**Ok that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Since I might skip to different classes in the upcoming chapters I'll tell you everybody's jobs. **

**Gilbert Durandal- principal **

**Talia Gladys- Language Arts/English**

**Rau Le Creuset- History mainly war**

**Mu La Flaga- Gym**

**Murrue Ramius- Math**

**Andrew Waltfeld- Science**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it

_Recap_

_Sally, Auel, Sting, Shinn and Ahmed walked toward Cagalli and Stellar. "So are you ready. I want to see your house," said Sally with a smile on her face. _

_"Yeah sure," said Cagalli and they all started to walk towards an ally. _

Chapter three

"Hey Stellar why are we walking in the ally? Do you live here?" asked Sally.

"Just follow Cagalli," replied Stellar.

As they reached the end of the alleyway there was a black limo parked at the sidewalk. As they walked up to the limo, a man in his late forties came out of the limo.

"How was school Princess Cagalli and Princess Stellar?" asked the man.

"Fine Kisaka, thank you," said Cagalli as she went inside the limo.

"These are my friends Kisaka. This is Sally, Auel, Sting, Shinn and this is Cagalli's friend Ahmed.

"Nice to meet you all. It's great that Princess Cagalli and Princess Stellar has friends," said Kisaka.

Everybody went into the limo. "Wow I never been in a limo before," said Sally in awe as she looked around the limo. As soon as Sally sat on her seat she started playing with the buttons like a little 5-year-old. Sting, Auel and Ahmed said nothing as they got in the limo.

'Hey Cagalli, I never knew you were rich. I heard from people that you were poor," said Shinn.

"Well you see," started Cagalli. Before Cagalli could finish her statement Kisaka asked a question. "Do you want to have lunch before we get home?"

"I guess. I am hungry," admitted Shinn as his stomach growled. Shinn's face went red with embarrassment as Stellar giggled at Shinn's face.

"Alright. I know this great café that serves great food," said Kisaka as he made a turn.

After a few turns Kisaka said, "We're here." Cagalli, Stellar and their friends followed Kisaka to the front door. As Kisaka opened the door, a girl about the same age as Cagalli came walking toward them. "Hi there, how many people?" asked the girl with a smile on her face. "Seven people," answered Kisaka. "Right this way," she said as she motioned them to a table.

When they all sat down, they looked at the menu with great hunger. After about 5 minutes the same girl came up to them, "So did you guys decide on what you want?" Everybody was hungry but they decided to get 1 coffee, 6 ice-tea and each of them got a muffin. "OK, I'll be back with your food," replied the girl as she walked away.

Right after she left the café door opened. They all turned their heads and saw Athrun and the gang. They sat at a table near Cagalli's and ordered their food. The girl came back with their food and they started to eat.

As they were about to finish what was left of their lunch, Meyrin walked by.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A group of losers," said Meyrin.

"What did you just call me?" yelled Shinn as he got up from his chair.

"What? Didn't you hear me? I said that you are a loser," said Meyrin with her hands on her hips.

Before Shinn could jump Meyrin, Sting, Auel and Ahmed held Shinn back.

"Why do you always talk to me if you don't like me?" asked Cagalli as she got up as well.

"Because I enjoy making fun of you," said Meyrin. "Come on Athrun, lets leave I just lost my appetite," said Meyrin.

"Alright," said Athrun as he stared at Cagalli for a second.

Now it was only Cagalli and her friends and Athrun's friends. "Sorry about Meyrin, she thinks she's all that just because she's Athrun's boyfriend," said Miriallia.

"It's ok," said Cagalli. "You don't like Meyrin?"

"Don't like her? Are you kidding me, we all hate her," said Miriallia. "If it wasn't for the fact that she's Athrun's girlfriend we wouldn't hang out with her."

"Oh," was all Cagalli said.

"Oh by the way my name is Miriallia Haw, but you can call me Milly. And this is my boyfriend Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, Miguel, Heine, Lacus, and her boyfriend Kira. And you met Athrun and Meyrin."

"Nice to meet you Milly. My name is Cagalli and this is my younger sister, Stellar, and our friends Sally, Auel, Shinn, Sting, and Ahmed," said Cagalli.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Lacus. "I'm sorry but I think we should leave before Athrun gets angry with us for talking to you."

"Yeah we should," said Kira. "Well, see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Cagalli. "It was nice talking to you."

"Ditto," said Milly as they walked out of the café.

"Well that was interesting," said Kisaka.

"Yeah it was," said Stellar. "Hey Cagalli didn't you tell me that Athrun's friends were mean?"

"Well, I thought they were mean. I mean after two years of them making fun of me anybody would think that," said Cagalli.

"Ok, enough chit chat I thought your friends wanted to see your house," said Kisaka as he pushed them out of the door and into the limo. In the limo they talked about random things for 5 minutes. Then there was silence for another 5 minutes. After a total of 10 minutes Kisaka opened the door and they all got out.

"Holy crap," said Sally as her eyes landed on a mansion. "You never told me you lived in a mansion."

"Sorry Sally for not telling you, but once we're inside I'll explain everything," said Stellar.

They walked up to the door and Kisaka opened the door for them.

"Wow this house is big enough for the whole town to live in," said Sally as she walked around the hall.

"Come on Sally. Let's go to the living room," said Stellar.

"Ok," said Sally as she followed Stellar into the living room.

Once everybody was seated, Cagalli spoke. "Can I trust you guys in keeping a secret?" Everybody nodded their heads and their eyes glued to Cagalli and Stellar. "Well you see," started Stellar. "We're not really who you think we are."

"But don't worry, we're not terrorists," said Cagalli seeing their faces. "We're really the Princesses of Orb."

Everybody had their mouths opened. "And there's one more thing you guys need to know," said Stellar.

"I'm also a pop-singer," said Cagalli. After that there was silence. After a minute Sally got over the shock and screamed, "No way. You're Cagalli Yula Athha. Oh my God, I can't believe it. I'm your biggest fan." And out of nowhere Sally got photographs and shirts of Cagalli and pushed them in front of her. "Can you please sign this. I can't wait to tell everybody at school about this," said Sally.

"I will sign these if you promise not to tell anyone at school or anyone else that you know," said Cagalli.

"But why?" asked Sally.

"Because I don't want to run around the school by fans," answered Cagalli.

"Oh," said Sally as she hung her head in disappointment.

"But I hope that you knowing my secret won't change our friendship," said Stellar.

"Oh course not," said Sally returning to her happy personality.

"Good. So who wants to join me in karaoke?" asked Cagalli.

**A/N: Ok that's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. When I write Cagalli's friends I mean Stellar, Sally, Auel, Sting, and Ahmed. And in the beginning, when Shinn said 'I heard from people,' he meant rumors and people talking loud in the hallway that everybody could hear. (Shinn is a sophomore) Don't worry that girl in the café wasn't that important. Next chapter is karaoke. I need some songs for Cagalli to sing and some songs that Cagalli sang as a pop-singer. Please tell me and I'll put some of the songs you wanted in the next chapter. **

**Sorry for the mistakes I did. And I'm sorry about the first 2 chapters, it's just that I'm new at this and I'm trying my hardest to make the story good and enjoyable for everybody to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

Sorry for the long wait but I had test and projects to finish.

**OK I know a lot of people are confused about the identity of Cagalli so I'll explain. When Cagalli sings her stage name is Cags. (Like how JoJo is Joanna's stage name). She only wears context lenses that are blue in color when she sings. **

The location of the story is in Orb. Sorry if people didn't know that. And when Kisaka said 'Princess Cagalli and Princess Stellar', their friends thought it was a nickname. You know like when the father calls the daughter Princess.

Recap:

"_I will sign these if you promise not to tell anyone at school or anyone else that you know," said Cagalli._

"_But why?" asked Sally._

"_Because I don't want to run around the school by fans," answered Cagalli._

"_Oh," said Sally as she hung her head in disappointment. _

"_But I hope that you knowing my secret won't change our friendship," said Stellar._

"_Oh course not," said Sally returning to her happy personality. _

"_Good. So who wants to join me in karaoke?" asked Cagalli._

Onward to chapter 4 

"We do," said Sally.

"But I don't want to sing karaoke," said Auel. "I rather play basketball."

"Well too bad because I want to heard Cagalli sing," said Sally as she glared at Auel.

Seeing as auguring with Sally was going to be pointless, Auel gave in.

"OK then, let's go," said Stellar as she got up from her chair.

The group all got up and headed toward a long hallway. As they were walking they couldn't help but look around them. Everything was so big. There were pictures of Stellar and Cagalli when they were young hanging from the wall. Some of the pictures were with their father. One picture had Cagalli piggyback-riding Stellar. Both of them were laughing. There was also a picture of Cagalli's father and mother on their wedding day. When they finally reached the door, Cagalli opened it.

Inside the room was a stage with a microphone and some chairs. There was a computer that showed the words of the song and there was a snack bar for people who would get hungry during karaoke. The walls were painted light purple with music notes painted on the wall.

Cagalli sat on a chair that was in front of the computer and asked what songs they wanted to sing.

"Why don't you sing Precious Rose," said Sally. "It's my favorite song."

"Alright," said Cagalli as she got on stage. The stage was wide and had lights that shined on Cagalli. The curtains were a shade of red.

The music started to play and Cagalli began to sway. Cagalli started to sing.

_haruka naru kaze no koe umare kuru chiisa na tane wa  
mada aoi hane hiroge oozora e maiagari  
niji wo koe kumo wo koe chizu naki tomoshibi no tabi  
kaze wo shiri ame wo shiru  
tsubasa ga yogoretemo koko kara tada tobitai  
dakara subete no kodou yo  
dakishimeta omoi wo toki hanatsu sekai e  
maiorita kimi wa feel like a precious rose  
suna no umi ni saku hana hitotsu  
teritsukeru taiyou ni unadarenai sono hana wa  
kore kara no michi wo yuku daiji na kimi no tomoshibi  
ashiato wa tsumibukaku sajin no iro wo someteku  
honmono no sono wa doko?  
koe wo age nobashita te ni fureteita kiseki no me wa  
omoigakenai katachi ni  
dakiyosete kanjiru nukumori ga kotae de  
shinjiteite yokatta to namida afureta  
toki wo kasanete hana futatsu  
mizu to hi no inochi [seimei wa daichi ume kagayaite  
hana ochiru hi made mitsumeau kara  
negai wa sora [uchuu ni coming precious rose_

Cagalli stopped singing to hear everyone clapping their hands. Cagalli bowed and stepped down from the stage.

"Wow that was great Cagalli," said Sally. "I can't believe I just heard Cagalli singing live."

"Thanks Sally. I'm glad you liked the song. Does anyone else what to sing?" asked Cagalli.

"Hey Sally. Why don't we sing together?" asked Stellar.

"I don't really know. I mean I sing really bad," said Sally as her face went red with embarrassment. "I only wanted to do karaoke because Cagalli was going to be there."

"It doesn't matter. We'll sing together and besides we don't really care about how you sing. Let's just have fun," encouraged Stellar.

Before Sally could say anything Stellar was already dragging Sally on stage. "Hey Cagalli, put on Depend On You," said Stellar once she got on stage with Sally.

":Ok," said Cagalli.

"You can do it," shouted the boys in the background.

"Just take a deep breath and sing," said Stellar as she patted Sally's back.

"OK I can do this," said Sally with determination in her eyes.

_Stellar:_

_Anata ga moshi tabidatsu  
Sono hi ga Itsuka kitara  
Soko kara futari de hajimeyou_

Mezashiteta GOORU ni todokisouna toki  
Hontou wa mada tooi koto kizuita no?   
Ittai doko made ikeba ii no ka  
Owari no nai hibi wo dou suru no? 

_  
_**Sally:**

_Zutto tobitsuzukete Tsukareta nara   
Hane yasumete ii kara  
Watashi wa koko ni iru yo_

Anata ga moshi tabidatsu  
Sono hi ga Itsuka kitara  
Soko kara futari de hajimeyou

Hitosuji no hikari wo shinjitemiru no?  
Sore tomo kurayami ni obieru no? 

_  
Stellar:  
Zutto tobitsuzuketa tsubasa ga mou  
Habatakezu ni Iru nara  
Watashi ga atatameru yo_

Anata no koto hitsuyou to  
Shiteiru hito wa kitto  
Kanarazu hitori wa iru kara  
Anata ga hitsuyou to suru  
Hito nara itsumo kitto  
Tonari de waratteiru kara  


_**Together:**  
Zutto tobitsuzukete Tsukareta nara  
Hane yasumete ii kara  
Watashi wa koko ni iru yo_

Itsuka wa minna tabidatsu  
Sono hi ga kitto kuru ne  
Subete wo sutetemo ii hodo  
Kore kara hajimatteyuku   
Futari no monogatari wa  
Fuan to kibou ni michiteru

After finishing the song Sally opened her eyes. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Sally and Stellar got off the stage to see Cagalli smiling.

"That was great Sally. What were you thinking when you said you sang badly? You're really good" said Cagalli.

Sally blushed in embarrassment and whispered in a low voice, "But Stellar sang most of the song and her voice is better than mine."

"What are you talking about Sally? You were really good," said Stellar with a smile on her face.

Sally smiled and looked up. "I guess I am good," said Sally.

"Well does anyone else want to sing?" asked Cagalli.

There was quiet in the room. Cagalli said, "If no one wants to sing why don't we go to my room and play games."

Everyone agreed and they left the room. As they were heading to Cagalli's room they passed the front door. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Cagalli told them to go ahead as Cagalli opened the door.

"Hello Cagalli my sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

Well that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the spelling errors and grammar errors. I know that no matter how hard I look there would still be mistakes. Oh well nobody is perfect. Anyway I still need some more songs for Cagalli to sing. So while you wait for the next chapter, can you please give me songs for Cagalli to sing.

**I wonder who that mysterious person at the door is. Well, you'll have to wait. I might update near the end of the week if I have nothing to do. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of tests and projects and I didn't have time to write the chapter. Oh yeah I forgot to say this but I don't own the songs that I put in the last chapter nor in the future chapters Well here's the 5****th**** chapter of Archangel High. Please enjoy the chapter**

_Reap:_

_Everyone agreed and they left the room. As they were heading to Cagalli's room they passed the front door. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Cagalli told them to go ahead as Cagalli opened the door._

_"Hello Cagalli my sweetheart. Did you miss me?"_

Chapter 5 

There standing in from of Cagalli was her worst nightmare, Yuna Roma Serian. He had a smile that sent shivers down Cagalli's spine. He had on a purple dress shirt that matched his hair and black pants. Yuna's hair was in his usually ponytail that flew with the wind.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" asked Yuna with his hands on his hips.

"Umm let me think. No," said Cagalli as she slammed the door shut. The minute she closed the door Stellar came to check on Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli what's wrong?" asked Stellar as she noticed a frown on Cagalli's face.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Yuna Serian is standing right outside the door," said Cagalli.

"Oh do you want me to kick his ass for you?" asked Stellar as she got ready to open the door.

"No it's ok. I'll kick his ass later," said Cagalli. Just as Cagalli said that there was another knock on the door. Cagalli opened the door and Yuna jumped at Cagalli and hugged her. "Get off me Serian right now!" yelled Cagalli as she tried to get out of Yuna's grip.

"Not unless you give me a kiss," said Yuna as he leaned toward Cagalli.

"Not even if you were the last man on earth," said Cagalli as she punched Yuna in the face.

"AAA my precious face," said Yuna as he covered his face with his hands.

"Serves you right," said Stellar as she laughed in front of Yuna's face.

"You can leave now," said Cagalli as she pushed Yuna out of the door.

"This isn't the last of me!" yelled Yuna through the door.

After Cagalli shut the door in Yuna's face…again, Stellar and Cagalli walked to Cagalli's room. When they opened the door they saw Sally and Shinn playing Cooking Mama on the Wii. Well Sally was playing, Shinn was trying to play. Auel was playing on the PSP and Sting and Ahmed were watching TV.

Cagalli's room was really big. The walls were painted green and had a king-size bed. There was a baloney that overlooked the garden. Cagalli had her own bathroom and a walk-in closet. There was a couch in the counter of the room that allowed her to watch TV and see outside the baloney.

"Hey guys enjoying your time here?" asked Cagalli as she took the controller from Shinn. In mere seconds Cagalli won against Sally in a cooking contest.

"Yeah we're having a blast," said Sally as she sat down on the couch.

Stellar picked a movie and put it in the DVD player. Everyone sat on the couch or on the chairs and watched Pirates of the Caribbean at World's End. The movie lasted a good hour or two because Sally wanted to see the special features. The movie ended about 7:30.

"Well I better be going now," said Ahmed as he got up from the couch. "My parents are probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah I have to go home too," said Sally. "Hey Ahmed can you drive me home?"

"Yeah," answered Ahmed. "Do you guys need a left home?"

"No I can walk home," said Shinn.

"Auel and I are going to play basketball at the park," said Sting as he got up as well.

"Ok guys. See you at school tomorrow," said Stellar as she led them to the front door.

Everyone said bye and Stellar closed the door. "Well that was a great first day at school," said Stellar.

"I guess," shrugged Cagalli as she headed to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat for dinner Stellar?"

"Umm how about we order pizza and watch TV." Said Stellar.

"OK," said Cagalli as she dialed the pizza number.

Cagalli and Stellar sat in the living room watching TV as voices could be heard outside.

"Look I'm only here to deliver the pizza," said the pizza man. "I'm not here to kidnap them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," said the bodyguard outside the mansion.

"I'm telling you the truth. Why would I want to kidnap the Princesses of Orb," said the pizza man as he tried to knock on the door.

"Well maybe you're a person in disguise and just putting up an act until you get inside and then you're going to put your plan into action," said the bodyguard, not letting the pizza delivery man anywhere near the front door.

"It's ok James you can let him in," said Stellar giving the pizza man a sweet smile.

"Oh course Princess Stellar," said James as he moved out of the way to let the pizza man in.

The pizza man walked inside the mansion with the pizza in hand.

"Sorry about James he does that every time a stranger walks through the front door," apologized Stellar.

"It's ok," said the pizza man. "Oh here's your pizza."

"Oh thank you," said Stellar as she grabbed the box. "How much is it?"

"Oh it's ok you don't have to pay," said the pizza man as he waved his hands in front of him. "You are one of the Princesses of Orb."

"Oh no I insist," said Stellar as she gave the man a $20. "Here keep the change.

"T-thank you," stuttered the man.

Stellar then led him to the door and waved good-bye to him. As the pizza man walked out James came out of nowhere and whispered in his ears, "You're lucky that Princess Stellar saved you but next time you won't be that lucky. I better not see you ever again. Do you understand me?" said James in a cold voice.

"Yes," squeaked the pizza man as he ran away from James.

"Well that was fun," laughed James as he walked back to his position.

**Well that's the end of chapter 5. Umm before you say WTF about the ending I'm just going to say that James is very protective over Stellar and Cagalli. He was just doing his job but he was also teasing the pizza guy. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would be more than happy to hear them. **

**Thanks again from I love hershey . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**Sorry if I haven't updated for awhile. I almost this chapter like in the beginning of the week but my Microsoft Word wasn't working and like I couldn't finish the chapter. Anyway please enjoy chapter 6 . **

Chapter 6

Rumors were spreading like wildfire that Athrun Zala had broken up with Meyrin Hawke. As the rumors were spreading, a 16 year-old girl was sitting at the corner of the school, crying. That said girl was Meyrin Hawke.

"I can't –sob- believe that Athrun –sob- broke up with me," cried Meyrin as her head was between her knees.

"Hey Meyrin it's ok," said Lunamaria as she patted Meyrin's back.

"No it's not ok," said Meyrin. "Now my reputation is ruined."

"Meyrin Hawke don't cry over a boy that you didn't even love," scolded Lunamaria. "You shouldn't be crying over your loss but overcoming your loss. Move on with your life and get a new boyfriend."

"I can't just get a new boyfriend. Athrun is the hottest and the sexiest guy in school. There is no one better than Athrun," said Meyrin.

"Well then you're just going to have to live with it," said Lunamaria as she got up and left Meyrin.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Cagalli and Stellar

"Hey Stell. Hey Cags. Did you hear about Athrun and Meyrin breaking up?" asked Sally as she walked next to Stellar and Cagalli.

"No I didn't hear that, but I'm glad that Athrun broke up with Meyrin. She wasn't good enough for Athrun anyway," said Cagalli.

Stellar and Sally both looked at Cagalli when she said that.

"What?" asked Cagalli when she noticed that Stellar and Sally were looking at her.

"You like Athrun don't you?" said Stellar and Sally at the same time.

"No I don't," said Cagalli as she blushed a little from the comment.

"Yes you do," teased Stellar.

"No I don't," said Cagalli as she got redder.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Ok both of you shut up," yelled Sally as she went between the two sisters. "Besides we're at school already."

Both sisters stopped auguring and walked towards the door. The bell rang and Cagalli ran off to her class. Cagalli said bye while Stellar and Sally ran the other direction.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Cagalli

Cagalli opened the door with a few minutes to spear. Cagalli went to her desk and took out a book to read.

"Hey Cagalli," said Milly as she turned to Cagalli.

"Hey," Cagalli said.

"What are you reading?" asked Milly.

"I'm reading Twilight," said Cagalli.

"That sounds interesting. What's it about?" asked Milly.

"Oh it's about this girl who falls in love with a vampire," said Cagalli.

"That book sounds cool can I read it after you finish it?" asked Milly.

"Sure," said Cagalli

Just as Cagalli said that the classroom door opened and in came Kira and Athrun. Athrun was talking to Kira about his break-up with Meyrin.

"Hey Milly? Did you hear about Athrun breaking-up with Meyrin," asked Cagalli.

"Of course I heard about it," said Milly. "And I'm pretty happy that Athrun broke-up with Meyrin. She was a slut that doesn't deserve Athrun. Lacus is also happy. She had a weird feeling about Meyrin the minute she saw Meyrin."

"Oh," said Cagalli.

"Ok class enough chit chat, time for class," said Andrew Waltfeld, their science teacher.

"I'm giving everyone a partner and they have to do a project together. The project is due next month so relaxed," said Andrew as he noticed people tensing up. "Before anyone ask about who their partners are going to be, the answer is clear. I'm going to choose you're partners."

"Ok. Lacus' partner is Kira. Nicol with Miguel. Dearka with Miriallia Haw. Yzak with Heine. Meyrin with Ahmed. And Cagalli with Athrun," finished Andrew.

"WHAT!" screamed Meyrin. You can't have Athrun be partners with that _thing_."

"Well too bad," said Andrew in a bored tone. "I don't really care about who your partners are."

"Well my father will hear about this," said Meyrin as she pointed a finger at Andrew.

"Go ahead. I dare you," said Andrew in a teasing voice.

"Fine I will," said Meyrin as she stormed out of the room.

"Ok now that she's gone you may all talk," said Andrew as she sipped his coffee.

"I can't believe your partner is Athrun, Cagalli," said Milly as she leaned on Cagalli's desk.

"I guess," said Cagalli as she turned her head toward Athrun. Athrun was talking to Kira and he didn't seem to mind that he was partners with Cagalli. The next thing Cagalli knew, Athrun was walking towards her.

"Hey Cagalli when do you want to do the project?" asked Athrun with his hands in his pockets.

"Um it doesn't really matter to me," said Cagalli.

"Ok wait for me at the gate and we'll go to my house," said Athrun as he walked away.

The bell rang and Cagalli got up and walked to her next class. Cagalli's next class was with Mu La Flaga, Gym.

"Oh joy," thought Cagalli as she entered the gym.

"Ok people line up. We are going to play basketball. Now I will give each of you a number and that number will be your team. Got it good," said Mu as he gave out numbers to people. There were about 30 people so there is 3 teams with 10 people in each team.

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Miguel, Nicol, Yzak, Dearka, Heine, Milly, and Cagalli were in one team. Their team was team 1. Meyrin is in another team.

Team 1 played basketball with another team. The game was intense but in the end team 1 won. Cagalli shot the winning shot.

"Good one Cagalli," said Milly as she patted Cagalli's back.

"Yeah you're pretty good," said Dearka.

"Well I don't. You're just a girl," sneered Yzak. Yzak was angry with Cagalli because she shot more baskets than Yzak.

"What did you say?" yelled Cagalli as she tried to jump on Yzak but was held back by Dearka.

"Calm down Cagalli," said Lacus. "You don't want to hurt Yzak do you?"

"Yeah," Cagalli thought but decided not to say that. Instead she said, "No."

"Good," said Lacus with a sweet smile on her face.

RING

The school day went fast for Cagalli as she walked out of school.

"Hey Cagalli," said Stellar as she ran up to her sister.

"Yeah?" asked Cagalli as she turned around.

"I'm going to Sally's house," said Stellar. "You're going to walk home by yourself."

"Oh, it's ok," said Cagalli. "Besides I have to go to Zala's house to do a science project."

"Oh ok," said Stellar. "Well see you at home."

When Stellar left with Sally, Cagalli walked to the gate to wait for Athrun. After 10 minutes of waiting Cagalli decided to leave. As Cagalli began to walk she saw a shadow behind her.

"Now where do you think you're going," said the shadowy figure.

Cagalli turned her head slowly and saw…

**OK that the end of chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed it. Now please press that little purple button and review. PLEASE. The reviews make me happy and they encourage me to continue the story. Oh and if you have any more ideas for this story please tell me. I would be happy to put your idea in upcoming chapters.**

**Oh yeah Lunamaria is a senior just to get it straight. And if you have anymore questions go ahead and ask. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

Ok this is chapter 7 of Archangel High. Please enjoy

Recap

When Stellar left with Sally, Cagalli walked to the gate to wait for Athrun. After 10 minutes of waiting Cagalli decided to leave. As Cagalli began to walk she saw a shadow behind her.

"Now where do you think you're going," said the shadowy figure.

Cagalli turned her head slowly and saw…

Chapter 7

Cagalli turned her head slowly and saw Athrun standing behind her.

"Oh my gosh you scared me," said Cagalli as she placed her hand on her heart.

"Sorry. Didn't realize that you got scared easily," said Athrun as he walked alongside with Cagalli.

"Are we walking to your house," asked Cagalli.

"Are you kidding me. Of course we're not walking. My limo isn't here yet," said Athrun as he walked to the end of the block.

As Athrun and Cagalli waited for Athrun's limo Cagalli decided to ask questions about Athrun.

"So, Athrun why were you late?" asked Cagalli as she turned to look at him.

"Late for what?" replied Athrun not looking at Cagalli.

"Meeting me at the gate," said Cagalli.

"Oh because Meyrin and her friends were chasing me," said Athrun as he finally turned to look at Cagalli. "And I had to think about something."

"But you didn't look sweaty when you came to see me," said Cagalli.

"That's because I'm in the basketball team and we have to run a lot of the time in practice," said Athrun.

"Shouldn't you be at practice then," said Cagalli as she fidgeted in her spot. Cagalli felt uncomfortable with Athrun looking at her.

"Nope. I can skip one practice. I already told the coach that I wasn't coming," said Athrun. "Oh here's the limo."

Athrun opened the door like a gentleman and allowed Cagalli to enter the limo first. After Cagalli entered Athrun sat next to her and closed the door.

"How was your day Athrun?" asked the driver as he took a turn.

"Fine thank you," said Athrun. Athrun then looked at Cagalli. "Hey um Cagalli can I ask you something?"

"I guess," said Cagalli as she tried to avoid eye contact with Athrun.

"There's this girl that I like but I'm not sure if she likes me too. What do I do to tell her I like her?" asked Athrun.

"Well first off. Would you mind telling me who this girl is?" asked Cagalli as she looked at Athrun.

"No. I just want your thought in how to impress this girl," said Athrun.

"Well if I were you I would go up to that girl, grab her by the shoulders and kiss her on the lips," said Cagalli.

"That's what you want me to do?" questioned Athrun with one of his eyebrows lifted.

"I guess. Well I don't know," said Cagalli. "How am I suppose to know how you're going to approach this girl. For all I know, you two are probably dating right now without anyone knowing."

"I'm not dating the girl yet. With other girls I can just say go out with me but this girl is different. I have this warm feeling inside me every time I'm near her. And every time she goes near me I get nervous and I do some mean thing to her just so I could look at her face," confessed Athrun with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Wow you must love her," said Cagalli impressed that Athrun had a heart. The Athrun she knew always bullied her and didn't give a damn about anything. It was nice to see a different side of Athrun.

"Yeah I guess I do love her. I just don't know if she loves me too. And I'm scared that she might reject me," said Athrun with a sad tone.

"I'm sure that girl loves you too," said Cagalli as she patted Athrun's back.

"Ok, but when do I tell her?" asked Athrun.

"The first chance you get. Just don't scare off the girl when you kiss her. Alright?" said Cagalli.

"The first chance I get," mumbled Athrun as he looked at Cagalli.

Cagalli turned her head and looked out the window. Athrun decided it was time. Athrun grabbed Cagalli by the shoulder, so that Cagalli is facing him, and Athrun pressed his lips against Cagalli's. Athrun licked Cagalli's lip asking for entrance and Cagalli opened her mouth. Athrun's tongue roamed Cagalli's mouth tasting the sweetness in the mouth. Cagalli soon realized what Athrun was doing and pushed him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Athrun?!?!" screamed Cagalli.

"Well you told me the first chance I get, I should kiss the girl," said Athrun.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were talking about me," said Cagalli. "And you took my first kiss."

"I know I led you to believe I hated you, but the truth is that I love you," said Athrun as he took Cagalli's hand. "I did really mean things to you but I just wanted to see you angry. I thought you looked cute angry and embarrassed. I didn't mean to do those things to you."

"When did you find out you loved me?" questioned Cagalli, still taken back that Athrun Zala loved her.

"I found out this year," answered Athrun. That's why I broke up with Meyrin. And no the others don't know about me liking you. So Cagalli do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I…I," stuttered Cagalli. "I really."

"We are here Athrun," said the driver as he cut off Cagalli from saying something.

"Yeah we should go inside Athrun," said Cagalli as she opened the door.

"Yeah I guess," said Athrun, angry that he didn't have the chance to hear Cagalli's feelings towards him.

And with that, Cagalli and Athrun walked to the front door.

**I know it's short but I finished the chapter. I know people are wondering when Athrun started to like Cagalli. Well Athrun had a little crush on Cagalli the previous year (10th grade) and it developed into love the next year (11th grade)**

**Should Cagalli and Athrun's parents be alive and if so should they be nice or mean? Please answer this question in your reviews. And if you have any questions ask them and I will answer them as much as I can. Thanks for reading. Stay tune for the next chapter, which I am righting right now. And for future reference Athrun is really rich **

**I love hersey **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

OK this is the next chapter of Archangel High. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

Chapter 8

Athrun's house or more like mansion had a mini garden in the front and Cagalli was pretty sure that there was a garden in the backyard. Athrun opened the door and Cagalli felt warm the minute she entered the house. The walls were painted in a light blue color and there was a welcome mat on the floor. The house had a warm atmosphere to it that made Cagalli feel welcomed. There was a picture hanging on the wall that caught Cagalli's attention. Cagalli walked toward the picture and saw Athrun and two people standing behind him.

"Those are my parents," said Athrun as he stood behind Cagalli.

"Yeah I could figure that out. You look a lot like your mother," said Cagalli as she studied both Athrun and his mother.

Athrun chuckled and said, "A lot of people say that."

"Oh Athrun you're home. I didn't hear you open the door," said a sweet voice coming out of the kitchen.

A woman in her mid-thirties came out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and in her hand was a pan of cookies. "And I see you brought home a friend from school. Hi my I'm Lenore Zala and as you can figure out I'm Athrun's mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Zala," said Cagalli.

"Oh no please don't call me Mrs. Zala it makes me feel older than I am. Please call me Auntie Lenore," said Lenore.

"O-ok," stuttered Cagalli.

"Oh I don't believe I know your name," said Lenore as she giggled a little.

"Oh my name is Cagalli. I'm a fellow classmate of Athrun," said Cagalli.

"It's nice to meet you Cagalli. Why don't you and Athrun sit in the living room," said Lenore as they walked toward the living room. "Eat some cookies and I'll be right back."

Lenore walked out of the living room and Athrun helped himself to a cookie. While Athrun was eating Cagalli looked around the living room. It had a warm atmosphere with a fireplace against the wall. There were also pictures on the fireplace. One picture had Athrun and Kira as a child. They were both playing in the park and they were chasing each other. Cagalli giggled a little at that picture. There was another family picture. The picture was more recent then the one in the hall. Athrun looked about 14 years old. He was smiling and so were his parents.

"I haven't met Athrun's father yet. I hope he's as nice as Auntie Lenore," thought Cagalli as she walked around the living room.

"So Athrun, Cagalli how was your day at school," asked Lenore as she sat down on a chair.

"Fine mother," said Athrun as he stared at Lenore.

"How about you Cagalli?"

"Hmm oh school was fine," said Cagalli. She wasn't use to being asked how her day was. Her father was rarely home and the only person who asked was Kisaka and Mana, her maid.

"That's good to hear. So I heard you had to do a science project together," said Lenore. "Shouldn't you be starting soon. It is getting late."

"Right we should," said Athrun as he got up and dragged Cagalli up to his room.

Lenore giggled seeing the sight and muttered, "She must be the girl that Athrun likes." Of course Athrun never told her that he liked someone but a mother could tell when her son is in love can't see?

"Hey Athrun I can walk on my own," said Cagalli as she yanked her hand away from Athrun.

"Sorry," said Athrun as he let go of Cagalli.

They continued to walk to Athrun's room in quiet. They reached a door and Athrun opened it. Athrun's room was pretty big. The walls were painted green. Athrun had a desk in the corner of the room and his own bathroom. He had a kind size bed and a balcony with a view of the park that's right across the street from Athrun's house.

"Come on we should start on the project," said Athrun as he sat on his bed. "Well are you going to stand there all day? Come sit down."

Cagalli looked at Athrun and at his hand that was patted on a place on his bed. Cagalli decided it was safer if she sat away from Athrun so that he doesn't kiss her again. She still felt uncomfortable with Athrun and after he kissed her, she is now mixed up with her feelings toward Athrun.

"I think I'll sit on a chair," said Cagalli as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

Athrun sighed and said, "Well what are we going to do our project on?"

"I don't really know yet. Why don't we brainstorm ideas," said Cagalli as she grabbed a piece of paper.

"Ok," said Athrun.

For the next hour Athrun and Cagalli thought of ideas. Of course Cagalli was very uncomfortable with Athrun around because of his confession. During the brainstorming Cagalli fidgeted in her seat because Athrun was looking at her.

"Hey Cagalli?" said Athrun breaking the silence.

"Yeah," said Cagalli, nervous that Athrun might kiss her again.

"Do you like me?" asked Athrun with a blush on his face.

Cagalli grew red and stuttered, "D-don't you think we should work on our project. I mean it is getting late."

"The project can wait. I want to know if you like me because I like you," said Athrun as he got up and walked toward Cagalli.

Seeing that Athrun was walking toward her Cagalli stood up and walked toward the door. "Um Athrun maybe we should work on the project tomorrow or something." Cagalli didn't want to stay with Athrun alone.

Before Cagalli turned the doorknob there was a knock on the door. "Athrun? Cagalli? Are you in there," said Lenore.

"Yeah mom we're in here," said Athrun.

Lenore opened the door and saw Cagalli standing. "Oh Cagalli are you leaving?" asked Lenore.

"Yes Auntie Lenore. It is getting late," said Cagalli.

"Do you want Athrun to drive you home?" asked Lenore worried that something might happen to Cagalli if she walked home by herself at this time.

"No it's ok. I'll just call someone and he'll pick me up," said Cagalli as she took out her cellphone.

"Ok," said Lenore. Lenore, Athrun and Cagalli both left the room and went into the living room. Cagalli went to the hallway to call Kisaka.

"Hey Kisaka," said Cagalli as she heard Kisaka's voice. "Can you pick me up I'm at Athrun's house.

"_I'll pick you up. What's the address?"_

"1326 Maple lane road," said Cagalli.

"_Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes," _said Kisaka as he hung up.

Cagalli walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Is someone picking you up," asked Lenore as she saw Cagalli sit on the couch.

"Yeah. He'll be here in about 5 minutes," said Cagalli as she gave Lenore a sweet smile.

"Ok," said Lenore as she turned on the TV.

_Yesterday Britney Spears was sent to the hospital claming that she was a danger to herself. And on the flip side Cags is back and is now holding a concert next week. Tickets are selling out like crazy. And if you want backstage tickets and meet Cags herself call our number at 452-956-3594. Thank you. Back to you John._

"Oh my Gosh," said Lenore as she just digests what Jenny, the reporter, just said.

"What that Britney Spears was sent to the hospital?" asked Cagalli.

"No. I'm talking about Cags' concert. I love her songs don't you Cagalli?" asked Lenore as she turned to look at Cagalli.

"She's ok I guess," said Cagalli, as she grew nervous because Lenore might figure out who she really was.

"Athrun likes her songs too, don't you Athrun?" said Lenore as she turned to her son.

"Yeah I guess," said Athrun as he turned back to the TV.

"Hey Cagalli if I get tickets for Cags concert. Do you want to come with me?" asked Lenore as she acted like a teenager.

"Umm," said Cagalli. 'What am I going to do? If I say no, Auntie Lenore will get angry and hate me and if I say yes, there won't be a concert,' thought Cagalli.

Ding Dong

"Oh that must be Kisaka. I have to go now," said Cagalli as she waved to Lenore and Athrun.

"Ok bye Cagalli. Tell Athrun your answer and he'll tell me. Ok?" said Lenore as she led Cagalli to the door.

"And Cagalli think about what I said," whispered Athrun in Cagalli's ear when Lenore wasn't watching them.

All Cagalli do was nod her head as she saw Athrun close the door.

"Hey Cagalli did you start your science project yet?" asked Kisaka once they got into the car.

"Not really," said Cagalli as she was still in a daze.

"Oh," said Kisaka as he noticed the look on Cagalli's face. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not really," said Cagalli as she looked out of the window. Trees and houses were passing by her. _And Cagalli think about what I said. _Cagalli couldn't get what Athrun said out of her head. 'Do I like Athrun?' thought Cagalli in her head. Cagalli soon grew tried of thinking if she liked Athrun and Cagalli slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**And that's the end of chapter 8. No offense to Britney Spears. I have nothing against her; she was just on the news while I was writing that part. Please don't hate me. Athrun's father and Cagalli's father will be introduced later. I decided to have Cagalli's mother dead but if you want her alive please tell me. Well the next chapter is at school. How will Cagalli handle Athrun? And there's a new student in Cagalli's class? How will he affect Cagalli?**

**Stellar and Shinn will have their moment later in the next chapter or maybe the one after that. Thanks for reading this chapter. And if you have any questions go ahead and ask.**

**I love hershey . **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

I'm so glad that people like my story. Please enjoy the next chapter of Archangel High .

­­­­Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Cagalli and Stellar went to school and met up with their friends.

"Hey Cags. Did you hear? We have a new student in our class," said Ahmed.

"We do? How did you find out," asked Cagalli.

"I was walking down the hall and I heard Mr. Durandal talking to a new student and saying how she was in our class," said Ahmed.

"Oh well. The new student doesn't have anything to do with me," shrugged Cagalli as she turned around to head toward the entrance.

Meanwhile inside the school

People were surrounding Meyrin and Athrun.

"Athrun please take me back," begged Meyrin as she was close to tears.

"No Meyrin. How hard is it to get into your head that I don't like you," said Athrun.

"B-but Athrun baby I love you," said Meyrin as she leaned toward Athrun.

Athrun pushed Meyrin and said, "And I don't love you. I like someone else."

"W-what? You like someone else?!?! Who is it," said Meyrin with jealousy in her voice. She wanted to hurt whoever took her Athrun away from her.

"It's none of your business," said Athrun as he pushed Meyrin off of him.

Meyrin just stood there. She couldn't believe her ears. Athrun liked someone else. Meyrin remembered like it was yesterday when Athrun asked her to be her girlfriend. Of course Athrun was known as a playboy and would dump every girl by the end of the week. Meyrin didn't care as long as Athrun was her's. It worked out great. Their relationship lasted pretty long. Now their relationship was officially over.

With Stellar

"Hey Stell," shouted a familiar voice. Stellar turned around and saw Shinn running toward her.

"Hi Shinn," said Stellar as she smiled at him. Shinn blushed at the smile.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" asked Shinn.

"Not really. Cagalli and I are just going shopping at a mall. We need to get new clothes for Cagalli anyway. She has a concert remember. Why, you want to come with us?" asked Stellar as she tilted her head in a cute way.

Shinn blushed. 'Why does she have to look so cute?' thought Shinn as he stared at Stellar. "Um no thanks. I was just wondering."

"Ok," said Stellar as she smiled at Shinn innocently. "Well I have to go. I have to talk to my teacher about something. Bye Shinn." With that said Stellar ran off down the hallway.

'Great you just missed your chance at asking Stellar out,' thought Shinn as she smacked himself on his head.

With Cagalli

Cagalli walked into class hearing crying. Cagalli ignored the crying and sat at her desk.

"I can't believe Athrun likes another girl," cried Meyrin as she cried in her hands.

"It's ok Meyrin. Maybe you and Athrun weren't meant to be," said Lacus as she patted her back. But in Lacus' mind she's really saying, 'YES. Athrun finally took our advice and broke up with Meyrin. Now all we have to do is act nice to Meyrin until she stops hanging out with us.'

"Thanks Lacus," said Meyrin as she blew her nose.

"Ok class quiet down and get out your homework," said Talia Gladys, their Language Arts teacher.

"Now I'm going to collect your homework. I want all of you to read independently," said Talia as she walked around the class collecting the homework.

Everyone took out a book and started to read. Cagalli of course took out Twilight and started to read. While reading a paper ball landed on her desk. Cagalli stopped reading and looked around her to make sure the person threw at the right person. Cagalli turned around and saw Athrun smiling at her. Cagalli opened the paper and read it. It said, _Hey Cagalli, Meet you outside after school. We can finish the project. Besides my mom has taken a liking to you. – Athrun._

When Cagalli finished reading she tore out a piece of paper and wrote down something. Cagalli crumpled it up and threw it at Athrun when the teacher wasn't watching. Athrun caught it and read the note. _Ok. I'll meet you after school. – Cagalli. _Athrun smiled at Cagalli and Cagalli blushed a little. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Meyrin and she was now thinking of a plan to get Athrun back and hurting Cagalli as much as she could.

For the rest of the class it was quiet. Well except for the fact that papers were flying across the room. Talia didn't seem to notice because she was talking to Principal Durandal. The bell rang and everyone got their stuff and rushed to their next class.

The day flew by for Cagalli. Cagalli, Stellar and their friends were now heading to the lunchroom. When they entered the nosy lunchroom they found a table and sat down.

While Cagalli, Stellar and Sally were talking about the concert and what she should wear; Meyrin was walking toward them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. I bunch of losers sitting at a table. Did you just come out of the garbage because smell horrible," said Meyrin as she put her fingers around her nose.

"No I didn't come from the garbage but I'm sure you know all about garbage since you're trash," said Cagalli as she took out her lunch.

People were surrounding thing. Cagalli of could have cared less but Meyrin loved the attention she was getting. 'Now to humiliate Cagalli,' thought Meyrin with a smirk on her face.

"Are you that poor that you have to wear the same shirt everyday?" insulted Meyrin.

"Are you that slutty that you have to show every part of your body to boys?" said Cagalli as she stood in front of Meyrin. Cagalli was taller than Meyrin so Cagalli looked down at Meyrin. "And besides you don't look pretty at all."

"W-well," stuttered Meyrin. She wasn't use to people insulting her. "Who cares about you," yelled Meyrin. "I'm more popular and smarter."

"Really?" said Cagalli. "If you're smarter than me tell me this. What is pi?"

"Umm," said Meyrin thinking really hard for the answer. "A pie is a dessert that people eat."

"I meant the math pi. You know P-I," spelled Cagalli. "It's 3.4159263. It can go on forever but I don't have time because unlike you I have a life to live." With that said Cagalli walked out of the lunchroom with her lunch in hand.

Cagalli walked outside and sat on the floor. Stellar and the others follow.

"Hey Cagalli clam down," said Stellar as she watched her sister eat her lunch.

"I am calm," said Cagalli as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey Cags why don't you tell everyone who you really are?" asked Sally.

"Because when people know you're famous and rich they want to be your friend. But they only want to be your friend because of you fame," said Cagalli. "I don't want fake friends. I want true friends."

"Oh," said Sally as she took out her lunch that her mom made.

"Hey guys," said Ahmed and Shinn as they ran toward the others.

"Sorry we were late," said Shinn. "Ms. Ramius stopped us and asked her to carry books to her room."

"It's ok. You just missed Cagalli out-smarting Meyrin," said Auel with a smirk on his face.

"Oh man," said Ahmed as he sat down next to Cagalli. "What do you have next Cags?"

"Umm," thought Cagalli. "Science."

"Cool," said Ahmed. "You know that project that we need to do."

"Yeah," said Cagalli as she remembered what happened a few days ago. "It was funny how Meyrin walked out of class. Is she still your partner?"

"I don't really know. I'll have to ask Mr. Waltfeld," said Ahmed as he finished his lunch.

"Alright," said Cagalli as she walked to the garbage can and threw her garbage out. "Well might as well head to class early. Bye sis." Cagalli and Ahmed then headed off to class.

"Well Auel, Sting and I have to go. We have Ms. Gladys now," said Sally. "See you after school."

"Well that only leaves us now," said Stellar as she looked at Shinn.

"Y-yeah I guess," said Shinn as he scratched his head.

"Hey Stellar, do you want to come over to house after-school?" asked Shinn.

"Sure," said Stellar as her eyes brightened. "We'll have a lot of fun."

"Yeah sure," said Shinn. "Well I have to go. Class is about to start. Bye Stell."

"Bye Shinn," waved Stellar as she picked up her stuff and walked to her next class, history.

With Cagalli

Cagalli walked in science class with Ahmed by her side. Cagalli was laughing at a joke that Ahmed said. Athrun saw this and he grew jealous. 'Why does El-Fasi get to hang out with Cagalli?' thought Athrun as he almost broke his pencil in his hand.

Cagalli took her seat next to Athrun while Ahmed sat next to Meyrin.

"Hey Athrun. How was your day so far?" asked Cagalli as she turned to Athrun.

"Fine I guess. Aside from the fact that Meyrin keeps bugging me," said Athrun.

Cagalli giggled a little. "Well it is your fault. I mean you did break up with her."

"Yeah and your point is? It's not my fault that I like another girl," said Athrun as he stared in Cagalli's eyes.

Cagalli shifted in his seat and said, "So did you think of an idea for our project?"

"No," was all that Athrun said.

"Ok class before you start working on your projects I would like to introduce a new student. Please be kind to her.

A girl walked in. "Hi my name is Shiho Hahnenfuss."

"Shiho!" said Cagalli as she got up.

"Cagalli? Is that you?" said Shiho as she went over to Cagalli. "I missed you so much."

"Me too."

A cough was heard and Andrew said, "It's great that you know each other, but could you please socialize after class?"

"Sorry," bother girls said.

"There is only one person without a partner, Yzak. Yzak raise your hand.

Yzak raised his hand. Shiho walked toward Yzak.

"You two will be partners.

"What! I have to be partners with this…WOMAN!" screamed Yzak.

"Excuse me. I have a name. It's Shiho, why don't you use it!" yelled Shiho.

"Yzak, be quiet. Shiho is your partner if you like it or not," said Andrew as he went to his desk and drank his coffee.

The class was quiet aside from the yelling from Yzak and Shiho. Athrun and Cagalli thought of an idea and started to research their project. They decided to pick a topic that could get Waltfeld interested and give them a good grade. Their project was on why do people need coffee and how coffee affects the body.

Cagalli and Athrun were almost finished with their project when the bell rang.

"See you outside?" asked Athrun as he got up.

"Yeah," said Cagalli as she got her stuff ready.

Athrun and Cagalli both went to their lockers. At Cagalli's locker was Stellar and Shinn.

"Hey sis," said Stellar as she went over to her sister. "I'm going to Shinn's house. Is that ok?" asked Stellar.

"I guess. Just come home before dark ok," said Cagalli in a caring voice. "Mom and dad are coming home from their business trip around 7. So be home by then."

"Ok," said Stellar as she went over to Shinn. "Let's go Shinn."

"Hold on Stellar. Can I talk to Shinn first," said Cagalli.

"I guess," said Stellar. "I'll wait for you outside." Stellar then walked outside.

"So you like my sister huh Asuka," said Cagalli with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I do," said Shinn. He feared what Cagalli was going to say next.

"Ok I allow you to go out with my younger sister just don't hurt her," said Cagalli as she pointed her finger at Shinn.

"Ok," said Shinn. He was glad that Cagalli allowed him to ask Stellar out.

"You may have passed me but you have to talk to my mom and dad," said Cagalli.

Fear was written all over Shinn's face.

"Don't worry. If Stellar likes you too, most likely my parents will say yes," said Cagalli. "Well I have to meet Athrun. Bye Shinn."

"Oh Athrun," said Shinn in a teasing voice. "Don't you have feelings toward Zala."

"T-that's none of your business," said Cagalli as her face became red.

"You do like Zala," said Shinn as she had on a sly smile on.

"S-shut up Shinn," said Cagalli as she walked out of the school.

Shinn was laughing his head off. 'Well Cagalli likes Athrun. Maybe Stellar likes me too,' thought Shinn. Shinn looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Oh boy, I hope Stellar didn't leave yet," said Shinn as he raced toward the gate.

**Well that's the end of chapter 9. I know Lacus was a little weird in the beginning of the chapter but oh well. . She didn't like Meyrin, she was just being nice to her. Cagalli likes Athrun and Shinn likes Stellar. And Shiho is added to the bunch of characters I already have in the story. If you have any ideas for this story feel free to tell me. Any questions go ahead. I'll try to make longer chapters so that everyone is included in the chapter but the chapter will take longer to update. And if you want a certain couple to have a moment in a chapter please tell me. **

**And I only support:**

**Kira & Lacus**

**Shinn & Stellar**

**Yzak & Shino**

**Dearka & Milly**

**Cagalli & Athrun **

**I also have a poll in my bio. Which story should I start on next? **

**_Friends Forever_- Cagalli and Lacus were best friends since childhood until Cagalli has to move because of her father. Will their friendship last even when Cagalli gets into an accident?**

**_Jealousy gives off a bad name_- After the war, Cagalli and Athrun get married. Cagalli decides to wear dresses and skirts. Athrun thinks this is great until he finds other guys looking at HIS Cagalli. How will Athrun handle his now pregnant wife and fan boys? (Maybe a one-shot or 2-3 chapters)**

**Please vote thank you**

**I hope you enjoyed it. And happy Chinese New Year . **

**I love hershey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**I'm so glad people enjoyed my story. When I added chapter 9 I got 128 hits in one day. Sorry for the late update but I had to celebrate Chinese New Year and then I got back my SHSAT test score back (I got 465) and I didn't make it in :( Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it . **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 10

Athrun and Cagalli arrived at Athrun's house and they were now sitting in his room, finishing the project. It was around 5 o' clock when Lenore went knocked on Athrun's door.

"Come in," said Athrun as he heard a knock on his door.

"Hi Athrun. Hi Cagalli," said Lenore as she walked in Athrun's room. "I just wanted to tell you Athrun that your father is coming home tomorrow."

Athrun's eyes widen. "Are you telling me that father is finished with his business trip."

"Well I don't really know dear. All he did was call and said that he was coming home tomorrow," said Lenore.

"Oh," said Athrun as he went back to finish their project.

"Oh yeah. Cagalli dear did you think about coming to Cags concert?" asked Lenore as she looked at Cagalli.

"Umm," thought Cagalli as she saw Lenore looking at her. "I don't think I can. You see I have to go somewhere with my sister."

"Oh," said Lenore with a hint of disappointment. "Maybe Athrun can come with me."

"I'll think about it mother," was all Athrun said.

"Ok. And Cagalli, if you change your mind come see me. I have an extra ticket," said Lenore as she showed Cagalli the three tickets to Cags concert. "And they're front row tickets."

"I don't think I can come," said Cagalli as she saw Lenore's face turn from happy to sad. "But promise me that you will take pictures so I can see."

"Ok Cagalli. I'll take pictures," said Lenore with a smile on her face as she walked out of the room.

"Why can't you come to the concert," asked Athrun as he turned to Cagalli.

"I told you, I have to go somewhere," said Cagalli as she avoided eye contact.

"You know if you're hiding something you can always tell me," said Athrun as he grabbed Cagalli's shoulders.

Cagalli turned her face away from Athrun and said, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Cagalli look at me," said Athrun.

Cagalli shook her head and continued to look out the window.

"Cagalli look at me. Please. I need to tell you something," said Athrun.

Cagalli slowly turned her head and faced Athrun.

"Cagalli you know how I feel about you. Do you feel the same way," said Athrun in a caring voice.

"I don't really know how I feel about you, Athrun," said Cagalli. "At first I hated you but now I'm not that sure."

"Cagalli all that matters right now is how you feel right now," said Athrun.

"That's just the thing. I don't even know if I like you," said Cagalli.

"Cagalli I'm not forcing you to like me. If you don't like me I'll wait," said Athrun.

"Really?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah," said Athrun as he smiled at Cagalli.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Stellar and Shinn

Stellar and Shinn were now walking to Shinn's house.

"Hey Shinn. Do you have any siblings?" asked Stellar as they took a turn.

"Yeah. I have one younger sister, Mayu," said Shinn. "She's two years younger than me.

"Oh. Is she nice. Am I going to meet her?" asked Stellar.

"You could say she's nice. I mean she can be nice if she wants to be. And I'm sure you'll meet her. She should be home by now," said Shinn as they walked toward a house.

The house was a normal house. Not too fancy but nice. The house was white and had a little garden in the front. There was a car in front of the house.

"I guess mom and dad are home," said Shinn to himself. Shinn walked up to the door and took out his keys. He unlocked the door and before he opened the door he turned to Stellar and said, "You might want to step back a little."

Stellar gave a confused look but did what Shinn said anyway. Shinn slowly opened the door and the minute the door opened a girl with long brown hair jumped on Shinn.

"SHINN you're home," yelled the brown hair girl.

"Yeah Mayu, I'm home," said Shinn in a annoyed voice. "Can you get off of me my friend is here.

Mayu got off of Shinn and looked behind him. "Her?" said Mayu as she pointed at Stellar. "But she's a girl. All your other friends are guys. Oh I get it she's your girlfriend."

Shinn blushed at the comment and said to Mayu, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Really. But she's really pretty. Oh well," said Mayu as she shrugged her shoulders. Mayu walked up to Stellar and took out a hand. "Hi my name is Mayu what's yours?"

"Stellar blinked for a minute and shook Mayu's hand. "My name is Stellar Hibiki. It's nice to meet you Mayu."

"I'm glad to meet you too. It's the first time Shinn brought home a girl," said Mayu with a smile on her face.

"Mayu be quiet and get inside," said Shinn as he pushed Mayu inside. "You too Stellar. Get inside."

Stellar nodded her head and followed the two siblings. Stellar looked around and felt cozy. There was a nice smell coming from the kitchen and a picture on the table. Stellar looked at it and saw Shinn, Mayu and two other people. It looked like Shinn's parents.

"Stellar let's go inside the living room," said Shinn as he backed inside the living room. Stellar nodded and walked inside. The living room was pretty big with a flat screen TV and a couch with two chairs on both sides on the couch. Stellar sat on the couch and watched the two siblings fighting over the remote.

"Oh Shinn you're home," said the women as she entered the living room. She turned and saw Stellar sitting on the couch. "Shinn is she your girlfriend?"

"No mom. She's just a friend," said Shinn as he grabbed the remote out of Mayu's hands.

"Oh," said the women. She turned to Stellar again and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Shinn's mother. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi my name is Stellar Hibiki," said Stellar.

"It's good to see Shinn with a girl. He always hangs out with guys that we thought he was gay," said Shinn's mother as she giggled a little.

"MOM!" yelled Shinn.

"Sorry sweetie but it's true."

"Whatever," muttered Shinn as he sat on the couch, next to Stellar. Shinn started to watch TV.

"Well Stellar it was nice to meet you. And don't mind Shinn's outbursts, he has very little patience," said Shinn's mother as she turned and left the living room.

"Hey Shinn, do you want to play with me?" asked Mayu.

"No."

"Aww. Come on let's play Twister," said Mayu as she sat next to Shinn.

"I said no. What don't you get about it."

Mayu frowned a little and looked away. Shinn, seeing this sighed. "Ok, I'll play with you a little bit later," said Shinn as he turned the station.

"Yaa!" said Stellar as she ran up to her room.

"She gets excited very easily," said Stellar.

"Yeah. What can you say she gets everything she wants," said Shinn with his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Yeah I guess she does," said Stellar as she turned to look at Shinn.

Shinn felt someone staring at him and turned to magenta met red. "Do you want something to eat?" asked Shinn, thinking she was hungry.

"No not really," said Stellar. Then there was silence. Stellar decided to talk and said, "Hey Shinn why don't we play with Mayu for a little bit."

"Why are you bored?" asked Shinn as he turned to look at Stellar.

"Well there isn't that much to do," said Stellar. "Why don't we just play with Mayu for a while,"

"I guess," said Shinn as he turned off the TV and walked to Mayu's room.

"Hey Mayu do you want to play Twister now?" asked Shinn as he knocked on her door.

"Really," said Mayu as she opened the door. "Let's play then."

Mayu dragged Shinn downstairs and put down the mat. "Ok let's get mom inside and make her spin the wheel," said Mayu as she ran into the kitchen. A few minutes later Mayu and her mother were in the living room.

"Ok guys ready?" asked Mrs. Asuka as she sat down with the wheel in front of her.

"Yeah," said Shinn in a bored voice.

Mrs. Asuka spun the wheel and it landed on Left hand on Green. The three of them played for about an hour until they got tired.

Stellar looked at the time on her cellphone and it said 6:30. Stellar's eyes widen. "Oh no it's 6:30. I have to be home by 7 to meet my parents. I have to go bye," said Stellar as she got her shoes on.

"Hey Stellar do you want me to walk you home?" asked Shinn as he walked toward Stellar with his shoes on.

"That's ok. Kisaka can just drive me home," said Stellar as she stood up and called Kisaka on her phone.

"Ok," said Shinn a little disappointed that he couldn't walk with Stellar.

"Ok Kisaka is going to pick me up," said Stellar as she hung up.

Stellar went back to the living room and watched a little more TV. About 5 minutes later a honk was heard and Stellar got up. "Well someone's here to pick me up. Bye," said Stellar as she walked to the door.

"Ok. Bye Stellar," said Mayu as she waved to Stellar before she turned back and continued to watch TV.

"Bye Stell. See you at school tomorrow," said Shinn as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah. Bye Shinn," said Stellar as she got in the car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Kisaka," said Stellar as she got in the car.

"Hello Princess Stellar," said Kisaka.

"Are we going home now?" asked Stellar.

"No. I have to pick up your sister," said Kisaka as he began to drive.

"Ok. Be careful she's at Athrun's house. He doesn't know Cagalli's the princess, warned Stellar.

Kisaka nodded. "Well you might as well walk to the door and I'll wait at the end of the block."

"Ok," said Stellar as she looked out of the window.

"Ok go and get Cagalli," said Kisaka as he stopped at the end of the block.

Stellar nodded and opened the door. She walked up to the mansion and rand the doorbell.

"Yes?" said Mrs. Zala.

"Hi I'm here for my sister," said Stellar.

"Oh you must be Cagalli's younger sister. I'm Athrun's mother, Lenore, but you can call me Auntie Lenore," said Lenore.

Stellar nodded her head. "My name is Stellar."

"It's nice to meet you. Come in before you get a cold while I get Cagalli."

Stellar walked in and sat on a chair.

A few minutes past and Lenore came down with Cagalli and Athrun.

"Hey Stellar," said Cagalli as she got her stuff.

Cagalli got all her stuff and walked to Stellar. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Stellar as she got up. "It was nice to meet you Auntie Lenore. Goodbye."

"Bye Athrun. Bye Auntie Lenore," said Cagalli as she stood next to Stellar.

"Bye guys. Be careful ok." Said Lenore as she waved to them.

"Yeah Cagalli be careful," said Athrun as he opened the door for her.

"Ok," both the sisters said as they walked out of the mansion and got into the car.

"Hello Princess Cagalli," said Kisaka.

"Hey Kisaka," said Cagalli as she sat down. "Mom and dad are coming home now right?"

"Yes. They should be at the house soon," said Kisaka as he drove Stellar and Cagalli back home.

After 10 minutes Stellar and Cagalli got out and went inside.

"Cagalli, Stellar I missed you so much," said a woman as she walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"I missed you too mom," whispered Cagalli and Stellar as they returned the hug.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Ok that's the end of the chapter. I know it wasn't really interesting but I wrote this chapter in the whole day. But I hope you still review . Sorry if there wasn't much Cagalli and Athrun moment but I had to give Stellar and Shinn some of the spotlight. Anyway review because reviews make me want to write more. And I'm writing Jealously Gives Off a Bad Name right now instead of studying for a test but oh well . Hope you enjoyed chapter 10 of Archangel High. Any questions and ideas please tell me.**

**I love Hershey **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

This chapter isn't really an important part in the story. It's like a random chapter so I can get to the good part of the story (: hope you enjoy chapter 11 of Archangel High. And as a side note this chapter is on a Thursday. (I'm telling you because Cagalli's concert is on a Saturday) 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Recap

_"Cagalli, Stellar I missed you so much," said a woman as she walked up to them and gave them a hug. _

_"I missed you too mom," whispered Cagalli and Stellar as they returned the hug._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 11

After Cagalli and Stellar hugged their mom they both walked into the living room. The living room seemed brighter because of their mother. She would always find something good out of the bad thing. Her smile would brighten the room. Cagalli and Stellar's mother has blond hair that reaches the middle of back. She had a young face with bright amber eyes.

"So Cagalli I heard you are having a concert soon," said Cagalli's mother as she sipped her tea.

"Yes mom. The concert's in a couple of days," said Cagalli as she watched her mother.

"That's good. So how is school," asked Mrs. Athha.

"Great mom. I made a lot of friends," said Stellar with a smile on her face.

"That's great. You should invite them over sometime," said Mrs. Athha, glad that her daughter had made friends.

"Ok. Can I invite them on Friday?" asked Stellar.

"Oh course."

"So mom, where is dad?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh. He's at a meeting right now. He should be home by dinner time," said their mom as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Stell I have to tell you something. But you have to promise to keep it a secret," said Cagalli as she turned to her sister.

"I'm all ears," said Stellar.

"Ok. Athrun confessed to me that he likes me," said Cagalli.

"That's great Cagalli," said Stellar.

"No it's not. You do realize that if I like Athrun back all of his fangirls will try to kill me," said Cagalli.

"Don't worry Cagalli. I'm sure Athrun will protect you," teased Stellar.

"Stellar don't say it like that," said Cagalli as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I know you Cagalli. And I know deep down inside you like Athrun too," said Stellar.

"I don't like Athrun," said Cagalli.

"Who's Athrun?" asked Mrs. Athha as she walked back into the living room.

"No one mom. He's just a boy in my class," said Cagalli as she glared at her sister.

"Ohh a boy. Do you have a crush on this boy?" asked Mrs. Athha, as she grew interested in her daughter's love life.

"I don't have a crush on Athrun mom," said Cagalli, as she grew embarrassed that her mother was asking her questions about Athrun.

"Really?" said Mrs. Athha, not believing Cagalli. "Stellar, does Cagalli have a crush on Athrun?"

Cagalli glared at Stellar and Stellar just smiled at Cagalli. "Well all I know is that Athrun likes Cagalli."

"Stellar I'm going to kill you," said Cagalli as she chased after Stellar. "You weren't suppose to tell anyone."

"What kind of younger sister would I be if I didn't tell mom one secret," said Stellar.

"A good sister," said Cagalli as she gave up on chasing Stellar. "And I wouldn't be talking because I also know a secret of yours."

"You do?" said Stellar as she sat back down.

"And what would that be?" asked Mrs. Athha. She was interested in knowing who her liked her daughters.

"There is this sophomore in school and he likes Stellar," said Cagalli.

"Shinn doesn't like me," said Stellar.

"Who said I was talking about Shinn? There are other sophomores in high school Stellar," said Cagalli. She smiled when she saw Stellar blushing.

Stellar grew red. She couldn't believe she fell for it.

"So this Shinn likes Stellar and Athrun likes Cagalli," said Mrs. Athha. "I hope you will bring them over so your father and I can meet the two boys."

"NO!" screamed Cagalli and Stellar at the same time.

Their mother giggled at their action. "I was just kidding but it would be nice if I could meet the two boys."

Cagalli and Stellar blushed at what their mother said.

"Um mom I have soon homework that I have to finish. So I'll be in my room," said Cagalli as she grabbed her schoolbag and ran upstairs to her room.

"Me too," said Stellar as she took her bag and ran to her room.

"My girls are growing up. I just hope they don't grow up too fast," said Mrs. Athha as she watched her daughters go to their rooms. Mrs. Athha got up and went into the kitchen. "I might as well cook dinner," muttered Mrs. Athha as she started to make food.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

For the next hour or so Cagalli and Stellar stayed in their rooms. Cagalli was lying on her bed when her cellphone rang. Cagalli picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Cagalli. Are you busy right now?"_

"No. I'm doing nothing Athrun," said Cagalli as she sat up on her bed.

_"That's good. I was just wondering if you would like me to walk you to school tomorrow."_

"Um sure you can walk me to school. I'll meet you on the corner of Maplewood Street," said Cagalli.

_"Ok. I got to go. My mom is calling me."_

"Ok. Bye Athrun," said Cagalli.

_Bye. See you tomorrow at 7."_

"Ok," said Cagalli as she hung up.

"Athrun what are you doing to me?" asked Cagalli as she lied back down on her bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Stellar

Stellar was on her computer typing her report that was due the next day. She was humming to herself when the song One Step at a Time started to play. Stellar turned to her cellphone and saw that Shinn was calling her. Stellar picked up.

"Hey Shinn," said Stellar.

_Hey Stellar. I was just wondering if you were busy on Friday."_

"Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house on Friday," said Stellar.

"_Umm. Sure. Only if it's ok with your parents."_

"Don't worry. The others are going," said Stellar.

_"Sure. What time?"_

We're going to my house right after school," said Stellar. "Besides Cagalli is having her concert on Saturday."

_"Ok. I'll go to your house on Friday. Bye Stellar."_

"Bye Shinn." And Stellar hung up.

"Shinn do you really like me?" asked Stellar as she looked on her computer screen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"GIRLS DINNER IS READY," yelled Mrs. Athha as she put chicken on the table.

Cagalli and Stellar walked downstairs and smelled chicken. They both sat down at the table. Just as they sat down they heard the door open and close. The man walked up to Stellar and Cagalli and patted their shoulders.

"Hello Cagalli and Stellar," said the man.

"Hi dad," said Cagalli and Stellar at the same time.

"Hello Uzumi. Just in time for dinner," said Cagalli's mom as she sat down on the table.

"It smells great May," said Uzumi as he looked at the food.

"Well go ahead girls. Eat up," said their mother.

Cagalli and Stellar each took a piece of chicken and a bowl of pasta.

They ate in silence. The only sounds were the chewing of the food and the metal hitting the plate. They ate for an hour and Cagalli and Stellar helped their mother clean up. Their father was sitting in his office looking over some documents.

After Cagalli and Stellar cleaned up, they brushed their teeth and went to bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mrs. Athha went inside her husband's office.

"Honey, I think you should call it a night," said Mrs. Athha as she walked toward her husband.

"I think you're right," said Mr. Athha as he got up and closed the light.

"Honey, did you know that Cagalli and Stellar have admirers?" asked Mrs. Athha.

"Someone likes my daughters?" questioned Mr. Athha, as he looked at his wife.

"Yes," said Mrs. Athha.

"I will not allow this," said Mr. Athha.

"But Uzumi, our daughters need to know how it feels like to fall in love," said Mrs. Athha.

"No May, they are too young," said Uzumi.

"Too young?" questioned Mrs. Athha. "Cagalli is 16 and Stellar is 14. How is that too young."

"They aren't mature enough," said Uzumi.

"I think they're mature enough," said Mrs. Athha. "I think you're too afraid to let go of your daughters."

"Maybe I am, but I just don't want them to get hurt May," said Mr. Athha as he rested his eyes.

"I'm sure Cagalli and Stellar can take care of themselves," said Mrs. Athha.

"Let's hope so. But if any of the boys hurt my daughters, they have to go through me," said Mr. Athha.

May just sighed at her husband, but she was also hoping that Athrun and Shinn wouldn't brake her daughter's heart.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions you have (and ideas) go ahead and ask and I'll answer them.**

**I love Hershey (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**YAY 12 reviews on one chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Anyway sorry for the late update. I was reading this great story. And if you're a Naruto fan you should read it too. It's called ****Life is Beautiful. **

**Anyway some people were confused with the May and Mrs. Athha thing. Sorry. May is Mrs. Athha's name. So I decided to change it so when Mr. Athha talks, he'll call Mrs. Athha, May. Do you get it? Oh wells. If you don't you can just ask me. **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 12 **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 12

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

A hand shot up from under the bed and stopped the alarm clock. Cagalli got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. After 10 minutes Cagalli stepped out of the bathroom wearing loose blue jeans and a baby blue tee shirt. Cagalli looked at the clock.

"Oh crap," yelled Cagalli as she grabbed her stuff and ran downstairs.

"What's the rush Cagalli?" asked Mrs. Athha as she saw her daughter run and try to put her sneakers on at the same time.

"I got to meet someone. And I'm already late," yelled Cagalli as she grabbed a piece of toast.

With that said, Cagalli ran out.

"Wow Cagalli was in such a rush," said Stellar as she finished her eggs. "Maybe she's meeting someone special."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

By the time Cagalli made it to Maplewood it was already 7:05. Cagalli saw Athrun leaning on a lamppost and staring at a bird.

"Hey Athrun, sorry I was late. I woke up late," said Cagalli as she walked up to Athrun.

"It's ok Cagalli. I wasn't doing anything," said Athrun as he turned to Cagalli and smiled.

Cagalli blushed a little and said, "Well we should be heading to school."

Athrun chuckled at the sight of Cagalli's face. "Yeah I guess we should."

The beginning of the walk was very quiet. Cagalli was a little nervous walking with Athrun. Cagalli was wondering if Athrun really liked her. 'Maybe he's trying to make fun of me. Maybe when my back is turned, he and his friends are making fun of me,' thought Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli have you thought about what I said," asked Athrun as he turned to look at Cagalli's face.

"Yeah I have Athrun," said Cagalli as she avoided Athrun.

"And?" said Athrun as he waited for Cagalli's answer.

"I think you're a really nice guy but how do I know you really mean it," said Cagalli, as she turned and stared in Athrun's eyes.

"Cagalli, I never thought of any girl like I do to you," said Athrun as he placed his hands on Cagalli's shoulders. "Whenever I see you walking pass me I feel my heart beat faster. I can't even stop thinking about you."

"Athrun, I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you were just playing with me," said Cagalli.

"Would I be playing with you if I did this?" questioned Athrun as he leaned toward Cagalli. His lips pressed against Cagalli's. Cagalli at first was taken back but kissed back. A few seconds later Cagalli pulled back.

"I love you Cagalli," said Athrun as he hugged Cagalli tight.

"Athrun, I don't even know you that much," said Cagalli as she tried to get out of Athrun's hug.

"Then how about you and I go out tonight," said Athrun.

"I can't. My sister and I invited friends over at my house," said Cagalli with disappointment.

"Well we can't have the date tomorrow because my mother is dragging me to see Cags concert," said Athrun. "How about Sunday. Are you busy Sunday?"

"Sunday is perfect," said Cagalli.

"Great," said Athrun as he showed Cagalli a smile. "Enough with this talk. We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry."

"Right," said Cagalli.

And with that said Cagalli and Athrun rushed to school.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cagalli and Athrun made it to homeroom, but they were both out of breath. When Cagalli and Athrun entered the room they both heard screaming.

"Why can't I sit here? It's a free world," yelled Shiho.

"Because I said so," yelled Yzak as he stood up.

"Well too bad because I'm sitting here with or without your permission," said Shiho, as she sat down.

"I can't believe I have to sit with this annoying woman," said Yzak as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I can't believe I have to sit with this over dramatic old man," said Shiho.

"What did you just call me?!" yelled Yzak.

"You heard me. Or is your hearing going bad because of your old age," said Shiho as she smirked a little.

"I am not old. My hair was originally white," said Yzak.

"Yeah whatever," said Shiho as she turned her head.

Everyone in the class sweat dropped at the scene. Cagalli said goodbye to Athrun as she walked toward Shiho.

"Hey Shiho," said Cagalli as she sat down next to Shiho.

"Hey Cagalli. What's up?" asked Shiho.

"You know I have a concert coming up right?" whispered Cagalli as she made sure nobody was listening.

"Yeah," whispered Shiho. Shiho was a childhood friend of Cagalli and she was actually a dancer and a backup singer.

"You can come over to my house," said Cagalli. "You do know where my house it right?"

"Oh course I know where your house it," said Shiho. "After school right?"

"Yeah. You can just follow me home," said Cagalli.

"Alright," said Shiho.

RING  
RING  
RING

Everybody in the class rushed to their next class. Cagalli and Shiho walked together since they had the same classes.

"So Cagalli I heard you liked a certain blue hair boy," said Shiho as they walked to class.

"I do not," said Cagalli as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yes you do," said Shiho. "Even though I just came here I can see the way you look at Athrun and vise versa."

"Well I can also see the way you look at Yzak," said Cagalli, getting back at Shiho.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Shiho. "I don't like Yzak. He has a short temper."

"Well either way, you like Yzak," said Cagalli as she walked into math class.

Shiho blushed and sat down at his seat.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Class passed fast for Cagalli as she walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Cagalli," said Stellar as she ran toward her sister.

"Hey Stell," greeted Cagalli.

"Where are the others?" asked Cagalli as she noticed that Sally wasn't following Stellar.

"Oh, Sally needs help in math so she's being tutored by Sting. And Auel is in the gym playing basketball with other guys," said Stellar.

"Oh," said Cagalli.

Both Cagalli and Stellar found a table and sat down. They both took out their lunch and began to eat.

"Hey Cagalli," said Shiho as she walked toward Cagalli.

"Hey Shiho," said Cagalli as she made room for Shiho to sit. "You remember my younger sister, Stellar, don't you?"

"Oh I remember you. Hey Stellar," said Shiho as she gave Stellar a big smile.

"Hi Shiho. It's nice to meet you again," said Stellar.

Nobody said anything after that. Shiho couldn't take the silence and decided to start a conversation.

"So, Stellar did you know that Cagalli likes Athrun," asked Shiho.

Cagalli choked on her sandwich.

"I know," said Stellar. "And I think Athrun likes Cagalli back."

"Ok am I going to hear Cagalli likes Athrun throughout lunch?" asked Cagalli.

"Athrun totally likes Cagalli. I mean you should see the way he looks at Cagalli during class," said Shiho, as she ignored Cagalli.

"Ok guys, stop talking about my life," said Cagalli as she got up and threw out her lunch. "We should leave. The period is about to end."

Cagalli left lunch and walked into science class. She sat next to Athrun, who was talking to Kira.

"Oh hey Cagalli," said Kira as he notice Cagalli.

"Hey Kira," said Cagalli.

"Cagalli did you hear about Cags' concert," asked Kira.

"Cagalli did hear about it. But she said she didn't ant to go," said Athrun.

"What you don't want to go to Cags concert!" said Kira. "Everyone wants to go to Cags concert."

"Yeah, but I'm not like everyone," said Cagalli as she took out her textbook.

"Oh well. But if you want to go, you could always come with us," said Kira as he gave Cagalli a smile.

"I don't think I'll go," said Cagalli.

"Alright," said Kira, as he sat next to Lacus.

"You know Cagalli, if we go to the concert it would be considered a date," said Athrun.

"As much as I would love to go to the concert. I really can't," said Cagalli.

For the rest of the period the class was quiet. The class took notes and answered a few questions. The bell rang and everyone got ready to go home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cagalli and Stellar entered their mansion and sat down in the living room. Along with Cagalli and Stellar were Sally, Auel, Sting, Ahmed, Shiho and Shinn.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sally as she lied down on the couch.

"Well I have to pick outfits and all the other stuff for my concert," said Cagalli as she got up.

"Come on Sally. Let's go help Cagalli. You too Shiho," said Stellar as they got up. "I'm sure you boys can find something entertaining to do right."

"Yeah," said all the guys.

The girls went into a room that was filled with clothes.

"Wow," said Sally, as her eyes grew wide at all the clothes.

"Ok, so which one should I wear?" asked Cagalli as she grabbed a set of clothes.

The first one was a spaghetti strapped shirt was light pink and white and went down to her waist. It had lace at the end of her shirt with clear sequins and the same for the top part of her shirt. The jeans were light blue with pink diamonds on the top.

The second one was a long black dress, with lace at the top, and four small straps attached to the dress.

"I think you should go with the shirt. I mean you're dancing and singing so it wouldn't be comfortable with a dress on," said Stellar.

"I agree with Stellar," said Sally.

"Ok," said Cagalli, as she placed the outfit on the side. "You picked out your outfit too right Stellar?" asked Cagalli.

"I sure did," said Stellar.

"Wait Stellar, what do you do that you need to wear an outfit?" asked Sally.

"I'm a dancer and when Cagalli doesn't need to dance I'm the backup singer," said Stellar with a smile on her face.

"And what do you do Shiho?" asked Sally.

"I'm also a dancer and a backup singer," answered Shiho.

"Oh cool," said Sally.

"Well since we got everything, let's go to my room," said Cagalli.

The girls agreed and walked to Cagalli's room. They decided to paint each other's nails and talk. As they were painting each other's nails a knock on the door was heard.

"Cagalli, Stellar are you in there?" asked Mrs. Athha.

"Yeah mom. You can come in," said Cagalli.

Mrs. Athha came in with cookies. "I thought you girls would get a little hungry."

"Thanks Mrs. Athha," said Sally as she grabbed a cookie.

"No problem Sally," said Mrs. Athha. "So what are you girls doing?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With the guys

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Ahmed as he flipped threw the channels on TV.

"I don't know," said Sting.

"Let's just play on the wii," said Shinn.

The guys all decided to play on the wii. While they guys were playing a man came in.

"Oh hello Mr. Athha," said Ahmed, as he noticed the man's presence.

"Hello Ahmed. I don't believe I know any of these gentlemen," said Mr. Athha.

"Oh sorry," said Ahmed. "Let me introduce you to them. This is Auel, Sting and Shinn."

Mr. Athha nodded his head. "So, you're the Shinn that I heard so much about."

Shinn was confused at what Mr. Athha said. "What are you talking about Mr. Athha?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you like my youngest daughter, Stellar," said Mr. Athha.

"Um sir," said Shinn before he was cut off.

"Don't you dare hurt her. Do you understand," said Mr. Athha. "Stellar is important to me. I don't want her to get hurt."

"With all due respect Mr. Athha. I would never hurt Stellar," said Shinn.

"That's what all young boys say these days. And the next minute you know you'll get Stellar pregnant or worst killed," said Mr. Athha.

"I would take a bullet for your daughter Mr. Athha. I would never let Stellar get hurt," said Shinn with a determined face.

"If you say so," said Mr. Athha. "But before I let you date Stellar I need to tell you a few rules."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With the girls

"Nothing much Mrs. Athha," said Shiho. "We're just talking about who we like and stuff like that."

"Alright," said Mrs. Athha. "So Shiho do you like anyone?"

Shiho blushed. "Yeah Shiho likes someone," said Cagalli. "She likes Yzak Joule."

"Really now," said Mrs. Athha.

"Yeah…well Cagalli likes Athrun," said Shiho.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that," said Cagalli. "Besides I'm not the only one who doesn't like someone. Sally likes Sting."

"H-how did you know?" asked Sally.

"I have my sources," said Cagalli, as she grinned.

"Yeah well Stellar likes Shinn," said Sally.

"Hey. Well…well," said Stellar. "No fair there isn't anyone else to tell about."

"Haha," said Shiho.

Mrs. Athha smiled at this. "How about we watch a movie so we can calm down Cagalli's nerves."

"Ok but what will we watch?" asked Shiho as she looked at the DVDs on the shelf.

"How about Shrek," said Cagalli. "I need to watch something funny."

"Shrek it is," said Mrs. Athha as she made popcorn.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With the guys

"The first rule is to never and I mean never touch Stellar," said Mr. Athha.

"What about holding hands?" asked Shinn.

"What don't you understand about not touching Stellar," said Mr. Athha.

"But how are we suppose to get closer," asked Shinn.

"You're not. That's why you're not allowed to touch Stellar," said Mr. Athha.

"But-" started Shinn.

"The second rule," said Mr. Athha as he cut off Shinn, "is to make sure that Stellar does not get hurt and that includes breaking her heart. I don't want Stellar to come home crying. Do you understand."

"Yes Mr. Athha," said Shinn.

The other boys were just watching all thinking, 'poor Shinn.'

"The third rule is to bring her home no later than 11 o' clock," said Mr. Athha.

"Yes sir," said Shinn.

"Good. Now I need to finish my work," said Mr. Athha as he got up. "Good night boys."

"Night Mr. Athha," said all the boys as they watched Mr. Athha leave the living room.

"Man Shinn you picked the perfect girl to like," said Auel as he patted Shinn's back.

"I know. I wonder what would happen if I don't follow Mr. Athha's rules," said Shinn.

"Well then, Mr. Athha would make bodyguards follow you two," said Ahmed.

And with that all the boys except Shinn started to laugh.

"Guys it's not funny," said Shinn as he crossed his arms.

But all the guys did was laugh.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With the girls

"HAHA that was so funny," said Sally as she held her stomach.

"I know," said Stellar as she stretched.

"Well girls you should go to sleep. It's 11:30," said Mrs. Athha.

"Alright," said Shiho as she got up.

"Goodnight girls," said Mrs. Athha as she left Cagalli's room.

"Well that was fun," said Cagalli as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Yeah it was," said Sally. "Hey Stellar do you have any clothes that I could wear?"

"Yeah," said Stellar as she gave Sally some pajamas.

Cagalli got out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas. "Shiho you need some clothes to wear?"

"Nah I brought some with me," said Shiho as she went into the bathroom to change.

"Once everyone brushed their teeth they each went to a guest room and slept.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys got changed as well and went inside a guestroom. Everyone slept soundly as they dreamt of the concert the next day.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

**Ok that was a cheesy ending but oh wells. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about all the mistakes, blame the keyboard. The next chapter is going to be about the concert. If you have any songs that would be good (not that I don't have any songs in mind) please tell me. Any questions go ahead and if you have any ideas about what could happen at the concert go ahead and tell me as well. I could use all the help I can get. **

**I love Hershey **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

Yay I got 11 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten. And as a side-note Cagalli knows how to sing in Japanese and in English. And when Cagalli is in the concert I'll be calling her Cags, not Cagalli. Got it? Good. I hope you enjoy it 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Cagalli wake up. Today you have a concert," Stellar said, as she jumped on Cagalli's bed.

"5 more minutes," Cagalli said, as she put a pillow over her head. "And Stellar stop jumping on my bed."

"But mom told me to wake you up," Stellar said, as she sat on Cagalli's bed. "Besides you should get dress. We have to get going soon."

"Fine," grumbled Cagalli, as she sat up. "Where are Shiho and Sally?"

"Oh, they're eating breakfast with the boys," said Stellar, as she grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and gave them to Cagalli.

Cagalli got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. After 20 minutes Cagalli came out smelling like strawberries.

"Hurry up Cagalli. You need to eat and then we have to rush to the theatre since we're on a tight schedule," Stellar said.

Cagalli and Stellar walked down to the dinning room. The smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Hurry up honey, you need to eat before we leave," said Mrs. Athha, as she placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli ate the pancakes and stared at everyone. Everyone was dressed for the concert already except for Stellar, Cagalli and Shiho, since their clothes were in their dressing rooms in the theatre.

Once Cagalli finished her pancakes everyone went inside the car. It took about 5 minutes to get there. Once they got to the theatre Cagalli was rushed to her dressing room. Cagalli changed into a pair of jeans with a blue sleeve-less top. There were flowers on the side with strings on the bottom. Before she left Cagalli put on her blue contexts.

Cagalli walked backstage and met up with Stellar and Shiho. Stellar and Shiho were dancers. Stellar and Shiho were both wearing jeans but Stellar had on a long blue tee shirt and Shiho had on a long red tee shirt.

"Are you ready?" asked Cagalli as she put on her microphone

"I should be the one saying that Cags," Stellar said.

"I'm fine," Cagalli said. "I'm just nervous."

"You should be Cagalli. I mean there is a whole bunch of people outside," Shiho said as she looked behind the curtains.

"Shiho, you're suppose to comfort Cagalli, not make her more nervous," Stellar said.

"Are you ready Cags," Cagalli's manger said.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cagalli said as she walked o the stage.

The crowd was cheering like crazy. People had signs up that said, 'Cags is the best' and 'Cags U Rock.'

"Are you ready to make some noise," Cags said, as music started to play. "I'm going to sing Reason. I hope you enjoy the show." Cagalli then started to dance to the music as she took a deep breath.

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni_

_tada sakaratteita_

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

_mada shiranakatta ne_

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

_"akiramenaide" to itta_

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta_

_demo arukidashiteru_

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga_

_sou kanarazu atta_

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki_

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru_

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara_

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana?_

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage_

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara_

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo_

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu_

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omotta nara_

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

Cagalli stopped dancing once the music stopped. She opened her eyes and everyone was cheering. Cagalli let out a smile and waved to the crowd.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Somewhere in the crowd

"Wasn't Cags amazing Athrun?" Lenore asked as she turned to look at her son.

"Yeah, she was amazing," Athrun said as he kept staring at Cags.

"Hey earth to Athrun. Hello Athrun can you hear me?" Kira asked as he waved his hand in front of Athrun.

Athrun looked at Kira and said, "Kira, when did you get here?"

"I just saw you after the song," Kira said, as Lacus walked up to Athrun.

"Oh," Athrun said.

"Kira, its been a while since I saw you. How are you," Lenore said.

"I'm doing fine Auntie Lenore," Kira said.

"That's good. Are you enjoying the concert?" Lenore asked.

"You bet I am," said Kira. "Hey Cags is going to sing another song."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Back with Cags/Cagalli

"I'm glad everyone liked the first song. Now I'm going to sing Realize," Cags said. The music started to play and Cags, Stellar, Shiho and the other dancers started to dance. Cags took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai _

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo_

_Dakedo kienai negai ga aru_

_Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta_

_Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"_

_Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni_

_Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta_

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai _

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki _

_Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite_

_Kaze ni nagareteku ano kumo no kodoku wo_

_Kimi mo dokoka de kanjiteru no?_

_Yume wo mamoru tame tagai wo kizutsuke_

_Senaka awase ni aruite kita_

_Kitto itsuka wakariaeru darou_

_Onaji kimochi de iru shinjitai_

_Mayou koto osorezuni habatakeru _

_Kodou ga namiutsu mada yume wo akiramenai de_

_Kuraiyami mo kodoku ni mo tachimukau _

_Kimi to deaeta yorokobi wo kanarazu tsutae ni ikou_

_Tadori tsuku basho sae mo wakaranai _

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo hanarete mo _

Ano hi to onaji, kono sora wa... Kimi e to tsuzuite iru 

Cags finished the song and everyone was cheering louder than ever. Cags turned around and smiled at Stellar and Shiho. Shiho mouthed 'You did great' to Cags. Cags smiled in response.

"Ok this is going to be the last song of the night," Cags said. Many people booed because they wanted more songs. This song is going to be I'll Always Remember/Cry."

The dancers all left the stage since this song didn't have a dance for this song. Cags was the only one on stage. Cags closed her eyes and began to sing.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Everyone was cheering like crazy.

"Thank you," Cags said, as she waved her hands in the air. "I hope you enjoyed the concert." Cags took a final bow and left the stage.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Backstage

"That was amazing Cagalli," said Stellar as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks but the concert was really exhausting. Can you get me a bottle of water Stel?" Cagalli said, as she sat down on a chair.

Stellar came back with a bottle of water. "You know Cagalli, you have to meet your fans after this."

"Thanks for reminding me Stell," Cagalli said.

"No problem," Stellar said as she smiled at her sister.

Cagalli and Stellar then walked to the table where Cagalli was suppose to meet her fans. The line was super long. Cagalli couldn't even see the end of the line. First in line was actually Sally.

"Sally what are you doing on line. You can just ask me and I'll give you a signature later," Cagalli said as Sally walked up to her.

"Oh," said Sally.

"Come on Sally. Let's go to Cagalli's dressing room while we wait," Stellar said, as she pushed Sally backstage.

Many people saw this. "Hey why does she get to go there?" many people mumbled.

"Next," Cagalli said, as she grabbed a pen and started to sign.

After an hour the line was still growing. It never seemed to end. "Next," Cagalli said without looking at the person. "Name?"

"Lenore Zala."

Cagalli looked up to see Lenore, Athrun, Kira and Lacus. Cagalli went back to the paper and signed her name. Athrun looked at Cagalli as she signed her name. 'She seems really familiar.' Thought Athrun.

"You know Cags I am your biggest fan. I may be middle-age but I love your songs," Lenore said, bring Athrun out of his thoughts.

Cagalli blushed a little by the compliment. "Thanks I'm glad you like my songs," Cagalli said.

"You bet I do," Lenore said. "Anyway it's late, I should go now. Bye Cags."

Lenore, Athrun, Kira and Lacus left. The signing took about an hour before Cagalli could go back to her dressing room. There she saw Stellar and Sally watching Cars.

"Hey Cagalli. How was the autograph signing?" asked Sally as she ate popcorn.

"Fine," mumbled Cagalli as she changed in the bathroom.

Cagalli came out and sat on the couch. "Hey, where did Auel, Sting and Ahmed go?" Cagalli asked, as she looked around.

"Oh they went to play basketball," Stellar said.

"Oh," Cagalli said, as she grabbed popcorn.

They continued to watch Cars until Mr. and Mrs. Athha came in the room.

"Girls we should leave now," Mrs. Athha said.

"Ok mom," Stellar said, as she turned off the movie. "What about the boys?"

"They're already in the car," answered Mrs. Athha.

The girls all got off the couch and headed toward the car. The car ride home was filled with laughter as everyone talked about the concert. The driver dropped off Auel and Sting first since they lived next to each other. Ahmed left next and then Sally. Once Cagalli and Stellar got home, Cagalli and Stellar went to their room since they were really tired.

While Cagalli was lying on her bed she suddenly remembered something.

"Crap I have a date with Athrun tomorrow."

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. I know it's rushed but I wanted to update before I forget. And I know it was boring but so what. Stories have its boring parts. Anyway the next chapter is about Cagalli and Athrun's "date." Any questions or ideas please tell me. And don't forget to review. Oh and before I forget I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. **

**I love hershey**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

Sorry about the hold up. I started to write the chapter last week but then I was busy and couldn't finish it. Ok so I have decided that Orb does not know that Cags (the singer) is their princess. And the only reason why Orb doesn't know about Cagalli and Stellar Hibiki is because Cagalli and Stellar (as a princess) wear dresses and skirts and girl clothes. So don't go ask me questions about it because I just answered it. So here is the next chapter of Archangel High

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was sunny outside and the birds were chirping. The Athha family was eating their breakfast except for the eldest daughter. While the family was eating a scream was heard from Cagalli bedroom.

"What in the world is Cagalli screaming about?" questioned Mrs. Athha, as she ate her eggs.

"I don't know, but if I remember correctly Cagalli is going to meet Athrun," Stellar said.

"What?!" Mr. Athha said, as he stopped eating.

"Yeah, I think Cagalli is going to meet Athrun today," Stellar said, as if it wasn't that surprising.

"Why didn't Cagalli tell me?" Mr. Athha asked, as he got over the shock.

"Maybe it's because you get overprotective easily, honey," Mrs. Athha said.

"I do not get overprotective. It's normal for a father to make sure that his daughters are safe from teenage boys," Mr. Athha said.

"Right. And that's why Shinn stayed as far away from you as possible," Mrs. Athha said as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Really?" Stellar said. "That's why Shinn was so uncomfortable in the car yesterday."

"Dear, I have no idea what you're talking about," Mr. Athha said.

"Whatever you say honey," Mrs. Athha said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In Cagalli's room

"Crap, I can't figure out what to wear," Cagalli muttered to herself.

Cagalli's room had clothes all over the floor. Her closet was messy, with clothes out of order and noting was in place.

"I'm a pop-sing and one of Orb's princess and yet I can't find anything to wear," Cagalli said, as she threw more clothes on the floor.

A knock on the door stopped Cagalli from throwing more clothes on the floor.

"Come in," Cagalli said as she continued to look for the right outfit.

"Wow Cagalli I never knew you would go through your whole closet to look for an outfit," Stellar joked as she saw her sister's room.

"It's not that Stell. I want to wear something appropriate," Cagalli said.

"Ok, ok. Let me help you then," Stellar said, as she looked in Cagalli's closet.

About 15 minutes has passed when Cagalli finally found the right outfit. The outfit was a summer shirt and a blue mini-skirt that went a little above her leg, but the outfit looked really nice on Cagalli. The outfit didn't make her look slutty.

"Wow Cagalli you look really pretty," Stellar said, as she sat on her sister's bed after they cleaned up Cagalli's room.

"Thanks Stell," Cagalli said, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "And Stell when Shinn asks you out, I'll help you look for an outfit."

Stellar blushed at that comment and said, "Well, you should leave now. Athrun is probably waiting for you."

"You're right," Cagalli said, as they left and went downstairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Athrun about the time Cagalli is looking for her outfit

"Shoot I can't figure out what to wear," Athrun muttered to himself. "I know I'll just call Kira."

Athrun dialed his best friend.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Kira I need your help," Athrun said.

_What! What's wrong?" asked Kira._

"I need you to come over to help me pick out the right clothes to wear on my date with Cagalli," Athrun said.

_"Oh. Ok I'll be right there," Kira said, as he hung up._

There was a knock on the door about 5 minutes after Athrun called Kira. Lenore got up and opened the door to see Kira.

"Oh hello Kira," Lenore said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Auntie Lenore. Is Athrun here?" Kira said.

"Yes he's in his room right now," Lenore said.

"Thank you," Kira said as he made he way to Athrun's room.

"Who was that Lenore?" a male voice asked.

"That was Kira Yamato, honey," Lenore said. "You remember him. He's Athrun's childhood friend."

"Oh yes I remember him," the male said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Inside Athrun's room

"Hey Athrun," Kira said as he entered his best friend's room.

"Hey Kira. I really need your help. I can't figure out what to wear. Should I wear casual or formal?" Athrun asked.

"Where are you bring Cagalli?"

"I'm thinking about bring her to the amusement park and then to the park," Athrun said.

"So they just wear a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt," Kira said, as he threw jeans and a tee shirt at Athrun.

"Thanks Kira," Athrun said.

"You know Athrun you were never worried about what to wear on a date," Kira commented.

"I know. That's because Cagalli is different. I don't know why but she's really special to me," Athrun said.

"I know what you mean. The first time I asked Lacus out on a date I was so nervous," Kira said. "And look at where we are now. I'm her boyfriend and Lacus is my girlfriend. Maybe you like Cagalli too."

"I don't know, I mean the only reason Cagalli agreed to this date is because she wants to know me better," Athrun said.

"That's the first step. Lacus and I were friends first before I asked her out. Maybe it's the same for you," Kira said.

"Maybe," muttered Athrun.

"Well you should go now Athrun. You have to pick Cagalli up at her house," Kira said as he got up from his chair.

"Actually I'm not picking Cagalli up. And now that I think about it, I don't even know where Cagalli lives," Athrun said to himself.

"No time to question yourself. Just meet her wherever you're suppose to meet her," Kira said, as he pushed Athrun out of his room.

Kira said goodbye to Lenore from the kitchen and left the house without looking inside the living room. Athrun was downstairs and was about to leave the house until someone stopped him.

"Son wait," someone said from the living room.

Athrun turned and entered the living room to face his father. "Hello father."

Athrun's father came home after the concert so when Lenore entered the house, she was surprised to see her husband there.

"Where are you going Athrun?" Patrick asked.

"I'm going to meet a friend of mine," Athrun said, as he sat down.

"Not just any friend. Your mother told me that you were going to meet a girl," Patrick said. "And that she has already met her. She says this girl was very kind and sweet. Be sure to bring her over some time so I can meet her"

Athrun nodded his head and left the house.

Athrun walked to Maplewood and leaned on a lamppost as he waited for Cagalli.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Cagalli

"And where are you going young lady?" asked Mr. Athha, as he spotted his daughter walking pass the living room.

"Umm. I'm going to meet a friend," Cagalli said.

"And does that 'friend' just so happen to be a boy?" Mr. Athha asked.

"Dad does it really matter?" Cagalli asked, as she looked at the time.

"Yes it does. What happens if this boy kidnaps you?" Mr. Athha said.

"Dad, Athrun isn't like that," Cagalli said.

"So it is a boy," Mr. Athha said.

"Dad!" Cagalli yelled.

"Uzumi is doesn't matter," Mrs. Athha said. "Cagalli you go ahead and have fun. But don't stay out too late."

"Thanks mom. See you later," Cagalli said, as she slammed the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cagalli ran to Maplewood to see Athrun leaning on a lamppost.

"Hey Athrun," Cagalli said, as she waved to Athrun.

Athrun turned to see Cagalli running towards him and smiled. "Hey Cagalli."

Once Cagalli reached Athrun she was panting. "So where are we going Athrun?"

"We're going to an amusement park that just opened up."

"Cool. Let's go," Cagalli said, as she dragged Athrun to a random direction.

"Umm Cagalli do you even know the way?" Athrun asked.

"Not really," Cagalli said, as she blushed a little.

Athrun chuckled and took Cagalli's hand. "It's this way." Athrun walked with Cagalli to the amusement park holding hands. All the while Cagalli was blushing.

Athrun and Cagalli stayed at the amusement park for 2 hours. Cagalli was holding prizes that she won at the games.

"Hey Cagalli, yesterday I was with my mom and I met Cags," Athrun said.

"Really," Cagalli said. "Was she nice?"

"I guess. I didn't really talk to her but you know something?" Athrun said.

"And what would that be?" Cagalli asked.

"She looks like you. Well if you replace her blue eyes with amber ones," Athrun said.

"Oh… Let's try that game," Cagalli said, as she pointed to the stand.

Athrun forgot about their conversation and nodded. They walked up to the stand. Athrun paid for the game and Cagalli grabbed a gun. Athrun just stood back to watch Cagalli. Cagalli took a shot and missed.

"Darn," Cagalli muttered when she didn't get it in.

Cagalli took another shot and it didn't hit the target.

"Oh man. I only have one more shot," Cagalli said. Just as she said that Cagalli saw a shadow over her. She turned around and saw Athrun standing behind her.

Athrun held out his hand and said to Cagalli, "Let me try."

Cagalli gave the gun to him and Athrun held the gun. He aimed and fired. The shot made it perfectly on the bulls eye.

"Wow Athrun. I never knew you were good at aiming," Cagalli said.

"Well you never asked," Athrun said as he turned around and smiled at Cagalli,

"Well young man since you made it in you get a prize. And since you got it in on the bulls eye you can pick any prize," the man said from behind the counter.

Athrun looked around and saw many prizes. Athrun saw a big stuff bear hanging from the top and Athrun thought that would be the best gift. Athrun pointed to the big stuff bear. The man nodded and took it off the hook.

"Have fun with the bear," the man said as he handed Athrun the bear.

Athrun thanked him and walked toward Cagalli.

"Here Cagalli. I'm sure you would like this better than me," Athrun said, as he handed the bear to Cagalli.

"No, Athrun you should take it. You paid for the game and you won. You should take it," Cagalli said, shaking her head.

"No Cagalli I won the game because I wanted to give you the bear," Athrun said as he gave the bear to Cagalli.

"Fine," Cagalli said, as she took the bear from Athrun. "Thank you."

"No problem," Athrun said as he smiled at Cagalli. "Now lets go somewhere else."

Cagalli nodded her head. Cagalli and Athrun headed to the park. Once they got to the park, there weren't a lot of people because it was getting dark.

"So Cagalli how did you like the amusement park?" Athrun asked.

"I thought it was really fun. I'm glad that I agreed to go with you," Cagalli said, as she hugged her bear.

Athrun and Cagalli were walking around the park in silence until they heard a noise from behind. Athrun turned around and stood in front of Cagalli in case someone was there.

"Cagalli sweetheart!" someone screamed as he came out of hiding.

"Yuna," Cagalli said in disgust.

"Cagalli, it's been so long since I've seen you," Yuna said as he ran toward Cagalli. Luckily Athrun stopped Yuna from coming closer to Cagalli.

"And who are you?" Yuna said as he stared at Athrun.

"Athrun Zala," Athrun said as he stared at Yuna.

"Why are you with my sweetheart?" Yuna asked as he tried to get pass Athrun.

"You have a sweetheart Yuna? Why didn't you tell me?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli my love you are my sweetheart," Yuna said.

"In your dreams Yuna," Cagalli said.

"But Cagalli, I love you," Yuna said.

"And I don't love you," Cagalli said as she walked away.

"But Cagalli I love you," Yuna repeated as he tried to follow her.

"Leave. If you really love Cagalli then leave her alone," Athrun said in a cold voice as he followed Cagalli out of the park.

Yuna was left alone as he stared at Cagalli with Athrun trying to catch up to her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Cagalli wait up," Athrun said as he grabbed Cagalli's arm.

"Let go of me Athrun," Cagalli said without turning to look at Athrun.

"No Cagalli not until you tell me who Yuna is," Athrun said.

Cagalli sighed and turned around to face Athrun. "Yuna is the man that my father wants me to marry."

Athrun's face flinched a bit and showed anger. Cagalli noticed this and added quickly, "But I don't love Yuna."

"That doesn't change the fact that your father wants you to marry him," Athrun said as he tightened his grip on Cagalli, afraid that Cagalli might disappear if he let go of her.

"But my father said if I like somebody else the engagement will be cancelled," Cagalli said.

"Well I can come over to your house and we can both talk to your father," Athrun said.

"You can't!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"Because," Cagalli started, as she tried to think of a good excuse.

"Because what Cagalli," Athrun asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Cagalli asked as she turned to look at Athrun.

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Thank you. Any questions or ideas please PM me.

**I love hershey **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**Thank you, for all the reviews that I have gotten for the last chapter. I even got over 100 reviews in total. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter: ****colourfulgurl****CagalliRules****PinkPrincess511****kouhaixsempai****cagallirockz****AsuCagafan****ChildishVampire****Primo Vongola****shiloah18****AsuCaga01****Shadowless-Twilight****, orb 90 (anon.), Donna (anon.), ****Akemi Asuka Hatake****animegirl115****liljapangrl03**** and to all my readers. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 15

The moon was out and Athrun Zala was lying on his bed. 

'I can't believe Cagalli is famous,' he thought.

Athrun shifted on his bed and grabbed his ipod. He pressed the play button.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

When the song ended Athrun fell asleep dreaming about what happened just a few hours ago.

Flashback (In Athrun's Point of View)

"_Can you keep a secret?" Cagalli asked._

_I nodded my head, waiting for Cagalli's secret. I saw Cagalli take a deep breath._

"_Well you see…I'm really Cagalli Yula Athha," she said._

_I gave her a confused look. "So you're really the Princess of Orb. Then why don't you have bodyguards around you and stuff that princesses have?"_

"_Well that's the thing. My father was worried that people would be after me if they knew where I was, so he changed my last name," Cagalli said._

"_So if you're really the Princess of Orb does that mean Stellar is also the Princess of Orb?" I asked._

"_Yeah Stellar is Stellar Athha," she said. "But you won't tell anybody about us right?" she added quickly._

"_Of course not. That's what friends are for," I said as I hugged Cagalli._

"_Thank you Athrun," she mumbled, as she hugged me back. She pulled away and faced me. "Do you think you can keep another secret for me?"_

'_How many secrets can Cagalli have?' I thought. I nodded my head anyway thinking that it wasn't as big as her being the Princess of Orb. _

"_You remember when you said that I looked a lot like Cags right?" she asked._

_I nodded my head again._

"_Well I am Cags," she said._

_I looked at her for about a minute and then laughed. "You're kidding right? You can't be Cags. She has blue eyes."_

"_Well you see. I didn't want people to know who I am so I disguised myself," she said. _

"_Oh I see," I said._

"_You promise you won't tell anyone right?" she asked me once again._

"_I promise," I said. _

End of Flashback/Dream

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Normal POV

Cagalli and Stellar were walking to school.

"So how was the date with Athrun?" Stellar asked.

"Great. And I also told Athrun the truth," Cagalli said.

"That's great. How did he react?" she asked.

"Better then I thought. I mean he didn't overreact when I told him I was the princess of Orb. But he did laugh when I told him I was Cags," Cagalli said.

"Really. I'm glad that you don't have to hide anything from Athrun anymore," Stellar said.

"Me too," she said.

Cagalli and Stellar got to school just as the bell rang. 

"See you during lunch Stell," Cagalli said, as she waved at her sister.

"Ok. Bye sis."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Stellar

Stellar was running to class when she bumped into someone. Stellar closed her eyes waiting for the impact from falling but instead she felt warm hands around her waist. Stellar opened her eyes and saw red eyes staring back at her magenta eyes. 

"Stellar are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't see you," Shinn said, still holding onto Stellar.

"I'm fine Shinn," she said. 

They both stayed in that position until Stellar said, "Umm, Shinn you can let go of me now. I won't fall."

"Sorry," he mumbled, as he let go of Stellar. 

"Come on Shinn you can walk me to class," she said.

Shinn nodded and followed Stellar. There was silence for the next few seconds.

"So Shinn what did you do yesterday?" 

"I had to stay home and watch my sister," Shinn answered.

"Oh right you have a younger sister," Stellar said. "You know its been a long time since I seen Mayu. Do you mind if I come over after school?"

"It's no problem at all. You can come over at my house anytime," he said.

"That's good," Stellar said as she giggled a little bit. "Well this is my class, so see you at lunch."

"Yeah see you at lunch," Shinn said, as he walked to his class.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Cagalli

Cagalli walked to her class without any problems. Cagalli walked into her math class and there waiting for her were Athrun and his friends.

"Hey Cagalli," Kira said, as he waved at her. 

Cagalli smiled and waved back.

"So Athrun, you met Cags. Was she hot?" Dearka asked.

"Dearka!" Milly yelled, as she hit him on the head. 

"Oh Milly. I only love you," he said.

Milly crossed her arms and turned around, so she couldn't see Dearka.

"You're in trouble now Dearka," Miguel said.

"I know," he said. "Look Milly I only said that because Athrun, here, doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Like Athrun could ever date Cags," Heine said.

"Have you seen Athrun. He can attract every girl in this entire school just by looking at them," Dearka said.

"You know Dearka, talking about Athrun won't help Milly forgive you," Kira pointed out. 

Dearka looked at Kira and then he turned around to see Milly talking to Lacus, Cagalli and Shiho. Milly was laughing with the girls. 

"Man I wish I knew what they were talking about," Dearka said. 

"Why?" Yzak asked. 

"So I know that Milly isn't going to kill me. They could be laughing about my death," he said.

"Milly won't be thinking about killing you," Athrun said. "She loves you and she knows that. It's just that she's annoyed that you thought somebody else was hotter than her." 

"Oh," he said. "So I won't die early?"

Athrun sighed and shook his head.

"That's good," he said. 

"Ok class, quiet down. Take out your textbook and turn it to page 362 and so questions 1-50," Murrue said. 

Everyone grumbled hearing how many problems they had to do.

"Do you want more questions to do?" she asked.

After that the class was quiet and began their work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The bell rang and everyone in Cagalli's class got up in a rush and left. Cagalli was putting away her notebook when Athrun came up to her.

"Hey Cagalli," he said.

Cagalli looked up and said hi.

"So Cagalli what do you have next?" Athrun asked.

"Gym," Cagalli said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'll walk you to your next class," he said.

"Are you sure? You might be late for your next class," she said. 

"Don't worry, I don't have class now. I have a free period," Athrun said.

"Well I guess," she said. 

Athrun smiled and they began to walk to gym. 

"Thank you Athrun for walking with me," Cagalli said.

"No problem," he said. "Hey catch you later."

"Ok," she said as she waved at Athrun. Cagalli entered the locker rooms and saw Milly and Lacus there.

"Hey," she said as she began to change. 

"Hey Cagalli," Lacus said. 

"Cagalli why didn't you walk with us," Milly asked. 

"Oh because Athrun said he had a free period and he had nothing to do so he walked with me," she said. 

"What are you talking about Cagalli? Athrun doesn't have a free period. He has war history. And that class is on the third floor," Milly said.

"So you're telling me that Athrun walked to the first floor with me when he had class on the third floor," Cagalli said.

"Yep," she said.

"Oh man. By the time Athrun gets to his class he'll be late," Cagalli said, as she leaned on her locker. 

"Don't worry so much Cagalli. I'm sure Athrun got to class just on time," Lacus said. 

"I guess," she muttered to herself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Athrun

Athrun finally got to the third floor and opened the door to his war history class.

"Glad that you made it to class Mr. Zala, 3 minutes late," Rau Le Cruset said.

'It was only 3 minutes. It's not the end of the world,' Athrun thought. Ironic that the class was war history. 

"Take a seat Mr. Zala," Rau said, as he continued with the lesson. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Classes ended and it was time for lunch. Cagalli and Stellar were trying to find a table to eat. 

"Hey I see a free table," Stellar said, as she pointed to a table that was completely empty. 

Cagalli and Stellar sat down and began to eat their lunch. 

"Hey Cagalli. Hey Stell," Sally said, as she ran toward them.

"Hey Sally," Stellar said. "Where's your lunch?"

"Umm…I already ate," Sally said.

"Are you sure. I mean lunch just started," Cagalli said.

"Well you know. I was really hungry so I ate while I was walking," she said.

"Ok," Stellar said. 

"Sally you look really thin. Here have half of my sandwich," Cagalli said, as she handed Sally half of her sandwich. 

"No thanks Cagalli," Sally said, as she waved her hands in front of her.

"Cagalli's right, you should eat. You look really thin," Stellar said. 

"Ok," she said. Sally took the sandwich and began to eat. 

"Hey guys," Ahmed and Shinn said, as they sat down. 

"Hey," Cagalli said. 

Stellar waved at them. 

"Where's Auel and Sting?" Sally asked, as she looked around for them. 

"They're at tutoring," Shinn said.

"Oh," everyone said. 

"Hey Cagalli. Can we sit here? There's no where else to sit."

Cagalli looked up to see Milly and everyone else.

"Sure," she said. 

"Thanks Cagalli," Lacus said, as she smiled at her. 

"You met everyone right?" Cagalli said.

"Yeah. Hi Stellar. Sally, Shinn. Ahmed," Milly said. 

"Hi," they said at the same time. 

While they were eating a group of men in black suits entered the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at them as the men walked toward Cagalli's table. A man stepped forward and looked directly at Cagalli and Stellar. Cagalli and Stellar stopped eating and looked at the man. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and listened to what the man had to say.

"Princess I'm sorry to say but your father is at the hospital. He had a heart attack," the man said.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

**I know this chapter was boring and short. I even thought this chapter was boring. I thought this story was going slow and boring so I added a few conflicts it make it exciting, but I don't think it'll last. And I do not own the song (from the beginning) The song is from The All-American Rejects and they sing great. I really like their music. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I didn't really like this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this sorry excuse of a chapter. **

**I love hershey **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

Sorry for the late wait. It's just that the high school that I'm suppose to go to had a lock down and now I'm scared about going there. And to make matters worse, my brother and cousin were in that school so yeah. I'm kinda scared. But good news is that I celebrated my brothers' birthdays so yeah. But anyway here is the next chapter of Archangel High. Hope you enjoy it (:

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Recap_

_"Princess I'm sorry to say but your father is at the hospital. He had a heart attack," the man said._

_End of Recap_

"WHAT!?" Cagalli and Stellar yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry Princess," the man said as he hung his head in shame.

"Well let's go," Stellar said, as Cagalli and her got their stuff.

When they got their stuff they ran out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was very quiet. No one was talking. Everyone was asking themselves who Cagalli and Stellar Hibiki really were because just a few seconds ago men in black entered the cafeteria and called Cagalli and Stellar: Princess. Everyone then turned to Cagalli and Stellar's friends.

"What are you looking at?" Milly yelled. "Mind your own business!"

"Milly calm down. I know your annoyed but all you have to do it ignore them," Dearka said in a clam yet sweet voice.

"I know Dearka," Milly said.

"We should go to the hospital," Sally said, as she turned to look at the door where her best friend ran off with her sister.

"We should go… no we have to go to the hospital," Kira said. "Cagalli's our friend and we stick together when something bad happens."

"Kira's right. Let's go," Athrun said, as he got up.

Everyone agreed and left the cafeteria. As they were walking out they didn't notice two pair of eyes watching them leave. Before the gang left the gate Murrue and Mu stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mu asked as he stared at the 15 teenagers.

"We're going to the hospital to make sure that Cagalli and Stellar are ok," Sally said as she looked at Mu.

"And you think that I would allow you to leave school?" Mu asked.

"I think you would," Athrun said as he stepped forward.

"Really now because I don't really want to let you leave," he said.

"Oh be quiet Mu. Let the kids go. They just want to comfort their friend," Murrue said.

"Ok," he said. "You can go."

"That's what I thought," Shinn said, as he walked away.

"What did you say kid?!" Mu yelled.

Laughter was heard in response.

"Kids these days." Mu muttered. "Hey Murrue do you think I acted like a real adult when I told them they weren't allowed to leave school?"

"Yeah but I like it better when you act like a fool," Murrue said as she hugged Mu.

"I like acting like a fool too. It's easier and I don't have to think too hard," he said.

Murrue laughed as they walked back inside the school.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cagalli and Stellar run inside the hospital and asked where their father was. Once they found the room number they ran inside.

"Daddy are you ok?" Stellar asked as she sat down next to Cagalli.

"I'm fine sweetheart. See I'm still breathing," Mr. Athha said as he smiled at both of his daughters.

"You're not ok. You're in the hospital because you got a heart attack," Cagalli said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he said.

"It's ok dad," Cagalli said. "By the way where's mom?"

"Oh she went to get me lunch. She should be coming back soon," he said.

Then a knock on the door was heard. The door opened and Mrs. Athha stood with food in hand.

"Hello kids," Mrs. Athha said. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago mom," Stellar said.

"Oh. Why don't you have lunch. I brought enough food to feed all of us," she said.

"Thanks mom," the two girls said at the same time.

"No problem kids," Mrs. Athha said.

Just as Cagalli grabbed a sandwich the door opened.

"Hello Representative Athha," the doctor said.

"Hello…" Mr. Athha said.

"Oh my name is Doctor Diana Scott," she said. "And as I was saying, I was looking at the x rays and you are good as new. Just make sure that you don't overwork yourself," Doctor Scott said.

"Oh thank goodness," Mrs. Athha said as she sighed in relief.

"When can I leave doctor?" Mr. Athha asked.

"You can leave by tomorrow. We just need to do a few more tests and you can leave," she said.

"Thank you doctor," he said.

"Your welcome. And if you have any problem don't hesitate to call for help," she said as she left the room.

"Well now that this whole problem is solve you two can go back to school," Mr. Athha said. "I don't want you to miss school just because your old man had a heart attack."

"But dad you could have died," Cagalli said.

"Oh please I lived through tougher situations then this," he said. "One heart attack won't kill me."

"But dad-" Stellar said.

"No buts. Now listen to your father and go back to school," Mr. Athha said.

"Honey don't you think the kids should stay. I mean they won't miss that much. They could just get the notes from their friends," Mrs. Athha said.

"Alright," Mr. Athha said as he sighed at defeat. "You can stay girls."

Cagalli and Stellar smiled at their mother. If anyone could change their father's mind was their mother.

"Now why don't we finish our lunch," Mrs. Athha said.

Cagalli and Stellar dug in and ate their whole sandwich in ten minutes. Those two girls were really hungry.

"I'll be right back mom. I got to go to the bathroom," Stellar said as she got up to leave.

"Ok darling. Be careful," Mrs. Athha said.

Stellar closed the door and walked down the long hallway. Stellar went to the bathroom and got into a stall. Just as she was about to open the stall door she heard the bathroom door open and heard Meyrin and Meer's voice.

"Can you believe Athrun left to follow that _thing_ and the _thing's_ sister?" Meer said as she fixed her lipstick.

"I know right. I can't even believe that Athrun would leave me for that thing," Meyrin said as she fixed her hair.

"Totally," Meer said. "But I got a plan that would make Athrun fall in love with me."

"You mean me right?" Meyrin said. "I mean I was his old girlfriend."

"Well whatever. If he chooses you or me I don't care. As long as _she_ doesn't get him," Meer said.

"You're right. But I'm pretty sure Athrun would choose me," Meyrin said as she smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah," Meer said as she rolled her eyes. 'As if Athrun would choose you.' Meer thought.

"So here's the plan," she said as she leaned toward Meyrin. "We make it look like she's cheating on Athrun with another guy and then we go comfort him and then eventually he'll fall in love with us."

"That's a great plan," Meyrin said as she smiled. "So who's the guy?"

"Hmmm I'm not that sure but we'll have to watch who she hangs out with. And watch for the guys that Athrun doesn't like. That way when she cheats on Athrun, Athrun will be more hurt and turn to us to comfort him," Meer said

"Cool. Let's start watching her tomorrow," Meyrin said.

"Yeah. Now where did I put my eyeliner?" Meer asked herself as she looked through her purse.

"I think you left it in the car," Meyrin said.

"Oh yeah," Meer said. "Then let's leave this place. Athrun doesn't seem to be here."

"Yeah," Meyrin said as they left the bathroom.

Stellar couldn't believe what she heard. Meer and Meyrin were planing against Cagalli. She had to stop them. Stellar ran out of the bathroom and ran back to get Cagalli. When she loudly opened the door she panted.

"Cagalli (pant) I got to (pant) talk to (pant) you," Stellar said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Um sure," Cagalli said as she got up from her chair.

As the two sisters walked outside of the room Cagalli asked," Hey what's wrong with you Stellar? You look like you're going to faint."

"You won't believe what I heard in the bathroom. Meer and Meyrin were in there and they were talking about you and Athrun," Stellar said.

"Why were they talking about me and Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Because they think Athrun likes you and that you two are dating," she said. "And they're planing to spilt you two up."

"There's one problem with that," Cagalli said.

"And what's that," she asked.

"Athrun and I aren't together," Cagalli said. "But I do know that Athrun has feelings for me."

"Well make sure that Athrun and you don't get together because they're planing something evil," Stellar said.

"You told me again and again that Meer and Meyrin are planing something but you never told me what they were planing," she said.

"Oh my bad. They're planing to make it look like you are cheating on Athrun with another guy. And then Athrun well be hurt and then he'll seek comfort in those two and then eventually fall in love with one of them," Stellar said.

"That bitch," Cagalli said as she clenched her hands together.

"No you mean those bitches," Stellar corrected.

"Yeah. Those bitches," Cagalli said.

"Well let's go back inside. We'll talk about this at home where nobody's listening to us," Stellar said.

Stellar and Cagalli walked back and took their seats.

"So what were you two girls talking about?" Mrs. Athha asked.

"Nothing," Cagalli and Stellar said at the same time.

"Hmmm," Mr. Athha said as he watched his two daughters talk with their mother.

"Um excuse me but there's a bunch of people outside that claim they know you," a nurse said.

Mr. Athha gave a confused face but Mrs. Athha nodded her head. A few minutes later a bunch of teenagers walked in.

"Hey Cagalli, Stel, Mr. and Mrs. Athha," Ahmed said as he smiled at them.

"Oh hello Ahmed," Mrs. Athha said with a smile on her face. "It's been awhile seen I've seen you. How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine Mrs. Athha," Ahmed said. "I was planing to go to your house after school until this unfortunate event happened."

"I see," she said, nodding her head. "Who are the people behind you? Friends of you and Cagalli?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you to them," Ahmed said as he pointed to everyone. "This is Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Miguel Aiman, Nicol Amalfi, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Heine Westenfluss, Mirriallia Haw, Athrun Zala and well you already know the others."

"Well it's nice to meet you all. It's nice to know that Cagalli and Stellar made a lot of friends. By the way my name is May Athha," Mrs. Athha said. "And as you can see I'm Cagalli and Stellar's mother. And this person is Cagalli and Stellar's father."

"I can speck for myself dear. I'm not in any critical damage. My name is Uzumi Nara Athha," Mr. Athha said. "And yes I am the Representative of Orb."

"S-so you mean that Cagalli and Stellar are Princesses of Orb," Dearka said.

"Pretty much," Stellar said as she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh My Gosh," Milly said. "So you're famous and all."

"Yeah but it's not a big deal," Cagalli said.

"NO BIG DEAL! Are you kidding me. All this time I was friends with THE Princesses of Orb. I can't believe this. I got to call everyone I know," Milly said in one breath.

"Milly calm down. And you won't tell anyone I mean you it be fun when you see me running away from fangirls and fanguys?" Cagalli asked as she tried to calm Milly down.

"That would be pretty funny," Miguel said.

Heine was about to add something until he stopped when Athrun glared at him.

"So who's the boy that likes my oldest daughter," Mr. Athha said as he stared at each boy.

Since all the boys were in a line they all step back except for Athrun. Athrun gulped and stared at Mr. Athha in fear.

"So you're the boy that likes me daughter," Mr. Athha said.

"Um," he said.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you. Can you speck louder," Mr. Athha said.

"Yes," he said. "My name is Athrun Zala. It's nice to meet Cagalli's parents."

"Well it's not nice to meet you," Mr. Athha said.

"Uzumi! Don't say that," Mrs. Athha said. "Be nice to him. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to you."

"Fine I'll be nice," Mr. Athha said as he pouted. "But I do have one question for you Athrun."

"Yes?" he asked.

"What do you plan to do with my daughter?" Mr. Athha asked.

"I plan to tell her that I love her," Athrun said.

"But you already did that," Cagalli said.

"You did. Did you," Mr. Athha said as he stared at Athrun.

"But don't worry we're not together or anything," Athrun said as he waved his hands in front of him. "Cagalli wants us to be friends first."

"Good choice Cagalli," Mr. Athha said as he smiled at his daughter. "I've taught you well."

"Yeah…ok," Cagalli said.

"Well now that that's settled we should leave my husband alone for a while. Why don't you guys," Mrs. Athha said as she pointed to Cagalli's friends, "come with us and you can stay over for dinner at our house."

"That would be great!" Dearka said.

"Dearka calm yourself," Milly said. "You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry Milly it's just that free food is free food," he said.

Everyone laughed.

"Well let's not wait for the sky to turn purple. Let's go. Bye honey," Mrs. Athha said as she kissed her husband.

"Yeah bye daddy," Stellar said as she hugged her father.

"Yeah bye dad take care," Cagalli said as she hugged her father. "And don't drive the nurses insane with all your questions."

Mr. Athha laughed and said, "Don't worry. I won't."

With that said everybody left Mr. Athha and went outside. Right outside of the hospital was a black limo with Kisaka leaning against it.

"Wow you guys have a limo?" Dearka said.

"Well duh Dearka. How else would they travel," Milly said.

"I don't know. I thought they would walk," he said.

"Just be quiet Dearka," Milly said.

"Hey Kisaka," Cagalli said. "These are my friends and they're staying for dinner."

"Hello Princess Cagalli, Princess Stellar, Queen May. It's nice to meet Princess Cagalli's friends," Kisaka said.

"Hello it's nice to meet you to Kisaka," Lacus said as she smiled at Kisaka.

"Well let's go Kisaka. If we get home early enough everyone can play together," Mrs. Athha said.

"Yes Queen May," Kisaka said as he got in the driver seat.

Everyone got in the car and they drove back to the mansion.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And sorry if it was really boring. I tried to add a few Milly and Dearka moments too but I don't think it went that well. Any questions or ideas or very much welcomed. **

**I love Hershey **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**Sorry for the late update. Schoolwork is building up and family problems. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 17

Cagalli's POV

Once we got home Dearka went crazy. He wanted to touch everything and asking if it was real or a fake. Thankfully nobody else was doing that. My mom went to the kitchen while we went to the living room. The girls were talking to each other and so were the boys. Well except for Dearka, he was now running around like a little child.

"Dearka, honey, if you don't stop acting like a child I will never talk to you again," Milly said.

Dearka stopped running the minute Milly talked. "Sorry Milly. I won't do that ever again." Dearka kept apologizing to Milly while we all laughed.

Suddenly Sally's phone rang. Sally looked at her phone and her face went pale. "Um guys I got to answer this call. You don't mind do you?" She asked.

We shook our heads and Sally left the living room.

"What's wrong with Sally," Stellar asked, as she turned to look at us.

"I don't know but something's wrong," I said. "When she comes back we'll ask her."

"Ok," Stellar said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Sally

"H-hello," Sally stuttered.

_"Well hello to you too."_

"W-what do you want?" Sally asked with coldness in her voice.

_"Is that any way to talk to your father?"_

'The way you treat me, the answer is yes,' she thought but instead said, "No father."

_"That's the good daughter I raised. Now I want you home now. You have to clean up the house. I'm having visitors over tonight and I don't want them to think I live in a zoo."_

'More like your sluts and whores that you have sex with,' she thought, as she rolled her eyes. "I'll come home later. I'm hanging out with my friends."

_"Really now? You wouldn't want your lovely friends to die in front of you like the last time. Do you?"_

Sally was shaking remembering her past. "Y-you wouldn't."

_"Oh I would and you know it."_

"Fine I'll come home now," she said.

_"Good girl." _And Sally's father hung up.

Sally leaned against the wall and started to cry to herself. She slowly fell down and pushed her legs to her chest. She silently cried for at least 5 minutes before she got up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face clean. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were puffy. Sally washed her face and made sure that it didn't look like she was crying. Sally sighed and began to walk back to the living room.

Sting saw Sally enter and he stood up. "Sally where were you? You were gone for at least 15 minutes. I was so worried about you"

"Sorry for making you worried. It was just my father. He told me I had to go home," Sally said. "Well I guess I'll go."

"Bye Sally. See you at school tomorrow?" Stellar asked.

"Yep. See you guys later," Sally said as she waved goodbye. As she was about to leave the house until Sting stopped her.

"Why don't I walk you home. I mean I'm going home too and I live close to you," Sting said.

Sally blushed a little and nodded her head. The two of them began to walk home. The walk was quiet. Sting turned to look at Sally. She had her head hung down with her bangs covering her eyes. Sting became worried. He was about to talk to her until Sally looked up and said, "Well this is my house. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem Sally. See you tomorrow," Sting said, as he watched Sally open the door. When Sally closed the door he turned around and began to walk home.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Sally closed the door, her father was already standing there.

"Who was that?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"He's just a friend," Sally said as she looked at the ground.

"I'm talking to you. Look at me!" He yelled as he slapped her across the face.

Sally let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground. Sally rubbed her cheek as she slowly looked at her father.

"That's better," he said. "Now start making dinner and make sure it's cooked. I don't want my visitors to die before I have my fun."

"I thought you wanted me to clean the house," Sally said.

"Are you disobeying me?" He asked.

"N-no," Sally said, as she hurried off to the kitchen. Sally began to cook the food. As she was cooking she heard the doorbell ring. She heard two female voices enter the house. She ignored the sounds and continued cooking. She was putting food in the hot oil when the oil splashed on her hand. She screamed loudly and held her hand close.

"What's that noise?" one of the female voices asked.

"Let me check on that," Sally's father said, as he got up. When he got to the kitchen, his eyes landed on Sally holding her hand. But he paid no attention to her hand. "Why aren't you cooking?"

"I burned myself," Sally said, as tears came out of her eyes.

"And that's stopping you from cooking. I don't care if your whole body was burning in flames, I want you to cook NOW!" he commanded.

Sally nodded as tears continued to fall down. She washed her hands under cold water and continued cooking. Sally's father saw that she was cooking and left. 'How did dad go from my kind-hearted father to this _man _that shouldn't even be considered a father?' Sally thought to herself as she put the food on the plate. 'He wasn't like this when mom was still here.'

Sally took a deep breath and walked to the living room where her father was kissing the women. She cleared her voice. Her father looked up.

"What?" he said in a cold voice.

"Dinner's ready," she said as she began to walk up the stairs to her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sally's father asked.

"I'm going to my room," Sally said, without looking at her father.

"I don't think so," he said, as he got up. "You're not staying here tonight."

"Where am I suppose to go then?" Sally said turning around to look at her father. She gave him a cold glare.

"Since you have so many friends you can stay at their house," he said as he glared back at her.

"Fine," Sally said, as she stormed out of her house and slammed the door shut.

Sally ran to the park and sat on a bench. She looked up at the night sky and stared at the moon. "I'm sorry mom. Please forgive me for not stopping dad," Sally said to herself as she lay on the bench. She slowly closed her eyes. The last thing that she remembered was feeling warm arms around her.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

**Sorry for such a short chapter but at least I updated. I'm getting Sally involved. Now I gave a sign that something was wrong with Sally and I would like to congratulate ****Tsukiyomi Kiki** **for noticing. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions or ideas for this story don't be afraid to ask. Thanks for taking the time to read**

**I love hershey **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to**

**Sorry for the late update. I had my prom, which was so much fun but then something really scary happened yesterday at school. My friend fainted! Oh my gosh it was so scary. Luckily my teacher was really quick and he called someone. Thanks to my teacher my friend is alive and well. Anyway thanks for the great reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 18

The sunlight shined through the window. Sally slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her and she saw an unfamiliar room. It had a flat screen TV against the wall and a chair. Sally looked closer at the chair and saw someone. She realized that the person was Sting. She got up slowly and walked towards him. She saw that his face was really calm. A small frown was on his face. Sally gently traced his face, making sure that she didn't wake him up.

'Did Sting bring me here?' Sally thought to herself.

Sally was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her hand.

"I-I didn't know you woke up," Sally said, as she stared at Sting's face.

"Sally what were you doing sleeping in the park?" Sting asked, as he held Sally's hand.

"Umm. I forgot my keys at home," Sally said as she blushed.

"But I saw you enter your house last night," he said.

"Well, you see I went for a walk and I forgot to bring my keys," she lied.

"You went out for a walk in the middle of the night?" Sting asked.

"Umm yeah," Sally said.

"I don't believe you," Sting said as he moved closer to Sally. "Now tell me the truth. Why were you sleeping in the park?"

Sally trembled and said, "B-because my father kicked me out of the house."

"Why would he kick you out?" Sting asked, as he rubbed Sally's cheek.

"B-because I…I," Sally choked out as tears fell down her face.

"Shhh Sally. Don't worry I won't let your father hurt you," Sting said as he hugged Sally.

"How do you know my father hurts me?" Sally asked, as she pushed Sting away.

"Come on Sally give me some credit. Do you think I wouldn't notice your bruise on your cheek?" Sting said as he wiped away Sally's tears.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she buried her head on Sting's chest.

"What's there to be sorry for?" Sting asked as he stroked Sally's hair.

"Because of what I did my mother died and since my mom died my father has been beating me," Sally said.

"What did you do that caused your mother to die?" Sting asked gently.

Sally wiped the rest of her tears and said…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Come on Cagalli! If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for school," Stellar yelled.

"Hold your horses Stellar," Cagalli said as she walked down the stairs.

"I have no horses, so I can't really hold them," Stellar said. "Now hurry up. I don't want to be late for school."

"Late for school? When have you ever worried about being late for school? You just want to go to school so you can see Shinn," Cagalli said as she put on her shoes. "Besides you spent enough time with him last night."

"Shut up Cagalli!" Stellar yelled as she blushed. "And you shouldn't be talking. I mean did you look in the mirror this morning? You're wearing a skirt! A skirt!"

"Stellar stop screaming. And I didn't have enough time to look at the mirror since you kept screaming and telling me to hurry up," Cagalli said as she finish trying her shoe.

Cagalli was wearing a light blue top with small diamonds on it and a jean skirt that went a little bit above her knees.

Whatever Cagalli," Stellar said. "Now that you're finally finish we should go to school now."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and they headed out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At school

Hey girls," Dearka said as he hung his arms around Cagalli and Stellar.

"Hey Dearka," Cagalli said as she pushed his arms off her shoulder.

Stellar looked around her and noticed that two people were missing. "Hey Dearka did you see Sting and Sally?"

Dearka shook his head. "I didn't see them yet. Maybe they're running late."

"Maybe," Stellar said.

The bell rang and everyone said their goodbyes and walked to their classes.

"Hey Cagalli," Athrun said.

Cagalli turned her head and smiled at Athrun. "Hey."

They walked into their math class and said hello to Murrue. Then they walked to their respectable seats. Since Athrun and Cagalli sit next to each other they began to talk about random things. Before you know it Meyrin walked up to them.

"Hi Athrun," Meyrin said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Meyrin," Athrun said as he turned back to Cagalli.

Meyrin noticed that Athrun wasn't paying attention to her so she waved her hands in front of his face. Athrun turned his head again and looked at Meyrin's face.

"Can I help you Meyrin?" Athrun said.

"Yes you can," Meyrin said. "Can you sit next to me?"

"I don't think so," Athrun said.

"Fine. But can you at least help me with my homework?" Meyrin asked. "My parents want me to pass all my classes and I'm having trouble with this class."

Athrun turned to look at Cagalli. Cagalli shrugged her shoulders. Athrun turned back to Meyrin and agreed to help her. Meyrin smiled and clapped her hands.

"Great. You can come over to my house and help me," Meyrin said.

"Uhhh," Athrun said.

"Unless," Meyrin started, "You have a problem with going to my house. We can always go to your house."

"Umm it's no problem at all. I'll come over to your house," Athrun said.

"Wonderful. We'll walk to my house after school," Meyrin said as she skipped to her desk.

Athrun sighed and turned back to Cagalli. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Cagalli said as she turned so she can face the board and not look at Athrun.

Athrun sighed again and faced the front as well.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lunch Time

The gang was eating their lunches. Nothing special really happen. Yzak and Shiho were still yelling and auguring with each other. Dearka was trying to apologize to Milly after he did something wrong. Kira and Lacus were happily talking to each other. Miguel, Heine and Auel were talking about basketball. Nicol was reading over his music and Ahmed was talking to him about music. Athrun and Cagalli weren't talking to each other and Stellar was just eating her lunch.

"Hey guys," Stellar said. "Did you guys see Sally or Sting at all today?"

Everyone stopped talking and thought to themselves.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Sting at all today," Auel said.

"Where do you think they are?" Lacus asked.

"Maybe they skipped school," Ahmed said.

"I don't think so," Stellar said. "I mean Sally's father wouldn't allow her to skip school."

"What about Sally's mom?" Kira asked.

"Sally's mom died when Sally was seven," Stellar said.

"Oh that's so sad," Lacus said.

"Yeah. But Sally said everything's fine," Cagalli said.

"Maybe Sally and Sting are sick," Athrun said.

"Maybe they were abducted by aliens," Dearka said.

Milly smacked him on the head. "They're probably sick."

"Well we shouldn't worry. I'm sure we can go over to their house after school," Miguel said.

"Miguel's right," Cagalli said. "We should go over to their houses after school."

Everyone agreed and they continued to eat.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

End of the day

The gang was planning on going to Sally's house and then Sting's house, since Sally's house was the closest. Just as everybody was about to leave school Meyrin came up to them.

"Are you ready to go Athrun?" Meyrin asked as she grabbed Athrun's arm.

Everyone looked at Athrun with confusion in their eyes except Cagalli since she knew the plan. "Umm not today Meyrin. I'm going to visit some of my friends." Athrun said.

"Aww but you promised Athrun," Meyrin said as she pouted,

"I know but I just want to check on my friends," Athrun said as he tried to push Meyrin away.

"But Athrun you can visit your friends any time you want. I really need help with math," Meyrin said.

"Uhh," Athrun said.

"Oh for goodness sake just go with her Athrun," Cagalli said. "I had enough with her whining."

Cagalli turned around and began to walk towards Sally's house.

"Well I guess we should go now," Lacus said. "We'll call you afterwards Athrun."

With that said everyone turned and ran to catch up with Cagalli.

"Well I guess we should go to my house Athrun," Meyrin said as she smiled.

"Yeah," Athrun said.

"Don't be upset Athrun," Meyrin said. "I guess Cagalli doesn't really care about you."

"What are you talking about Meyrin?" Athrun asked.

"Well if I were Cagalli I wouldn't have left you," she said.

"You're right," Athrun said.

"Aren't I always right," she said. "Now let's go to my house."

Athrun nodded his head and they began to walk to Meyrin's house.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

**Okay that's the end of the chapter. I need some help. I need ideas for how Sally's mother died. Remember Sally's mother's death has to do with something with Sally. And I need a name for Sally's father and mother.**

**Oh and Stellar and Cagalli know that Sally's mom died but they don't know about Sally's father beating her. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter. Any questions and ideas please ask away.**

**I love hershey **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

I'm back!! Sorry about updating in like what…2 weeks. Since school's almost over I have to study for test and since I'm a senior, I have to practice for graduation and sing a song…which I haven't memorized yet but oh well. Thanks for all the reviews I got. This chapter might have some curses and violence. Onward with the chapter

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 19**

With Cagalli and the others

"Do you know where Sally lives?" Lacus asked as they crossed the street.

""If I remember correctly we have to keep walking until we see a big gas station," Stellar answered.

"Is that the gas station?" Shinn asked as he pointed forward.

Stellar nodded her head and they continued to walk down the street. The houses were run down with the windows broken. The trees were bare with no leaves on them. As they walked down the street, they couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. Milly kept looking behind her in fear that someone was going to jump her.

"Shhh don't worry Milly. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you," Dearka said as he rubbed Milly's shoulders while he held her.

They continued to walk down the street until Stellar told them to stop.

"Are you sure this is Sally's house?" Nicol wondered as he stared at it.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean Sally told me she lived around here," Stellar replied.

"Ok lets stop standing here like a bunch of losers and actually go up to the house," Yzak said as he walked up to the door.

Everyone followed him and began to walk slowly up the stars to the door. Yzak knocked on the door and waited to see if anyone was in there. They soon heard a bunch of curses inside and something breaking. The door opened and they saw a man who was unshaved and had on a ripped T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Who the hell are you?" slurred the man as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Ummm we were just wondering if Sally lives here?" Kira asked as he stared at the man who was half-asleep.

"Why would you care?" the man retorted as he stared at the group.

"Because we're her friends," Auel said.

"So that little bitch actually has friends," he muttered to himself as he stood up straight. "So you're the so called friends that she hangs out with."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Miguel questioned.

"Hmm?" the man said. "Oh I mean nobody would like a bitch like her. She probably just wants to fit in." He leaned closer to the group and whispered. "She's a whore."

That was the end of the line. Shinn stepped up and punched the man in the face. The man fell back into the house.

"How can you talk about Sally like that?!" Shinn shouted as Stellar tried to calm him down. "You don't even know her."

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked he tried to get up. "I'm her father." The man got up with his hand holding his head. "I'm allowed to talk about her like that. Besides it's the truth."

The guy would have been knocked out if Stellar and Dearka didn't hold down Shinn.

"Shinn stop!" Stellar yelled. "Punching the guy won't solve anything!"

"Well we won't know until we try," Shinn said as he tried to break free of their grasp. "He's talking shit about your best friend Stellar and you won't do anything about it."

"Shinn fighting people isn't the only solution," Cagalli said as she slapped Shinn across the face. "Now stop fidgeting and calm down. Besides I think you did more damage to him by that punch."

Cagalli was right. The man was barely standing up straight. He was leaning against the door, breathing heavily. Shinn finally calmed down and sat down on the street. Miguel calmly walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you ever hurt Sally in any way or form I will hurt you and send you to your grave," Miguel threatened.

The man chuckled and turned to look at Miguel. "Is that a threat?"

Miguel glared at the man and angrily said, "No. It's a promise."

The man continued to chuckle. "I'm her father. Besides I can still hurt her as much as I did before."

Miguel pushed the man against the wall so hard that creaks began to form. "You hurt her and I'll send you to jail. You hear me?"

The man laughed. "Go ahead try. No matter what you do, you can't put me in jail."

Miguel had enough and punched Sally's father in the stomach. He landed on his knees and just before he got up, Miguel punched him in the face. He fell on the floor, blood all over him. Lacus ran over to Miguel to make sure he was okay.

"Oh my Miguel look at your hands. They're all bruised up," Lacus said as she examined Miguel's hands.

"We should bring Miguel to the hospital," Nicol said.

"No guys I'm fine," he said. "No big deal."

"No big deal! Your hands are all bruised," Dearka pointed out. "You know I always expected Yzak to get into fights but not the peace talking Miguel."

"Shut up Dearka," Yzak said.

Dearka crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well if we're going to the hospital we might as well bring that guy along," Heine said as he pointed to the guy lying on the floor.

"Why?!" Shinn questioned as he got up. "He hurts Sally. Probably on a daily basis and we're bring him to the hospital!"

"Well think of it like this Shinn," Auel started. "If he heals, the police can question him and take him away. That way Sally can stay in one of our houses."

"You got a point there," Shinn muttered to himself. He turned to look at Sally's father and sighed. "Fine. I guess we can bring him to the hospital."

"Ok then people let's move out!" Shiho yelled as she marched out the street.

Kira and Ahmed tried to carry the man out of the house without dropping him. Shiho didn't get far because she turned around and looked at everybody.

"So do you know the way to the hospital?" She asked as she waited for an answer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Sally and Sting

"What did you do that caused your mother to die?" Sting asked gently.

Sally wiped the rest of her tears and said, "Well the day started out normal…"

Flashback

_"Hurry up Sally or you'll be late for school," Hikar, Sally's mother, shouted. _

_"Coming mommy," Sally said as she bounced happily down the stairs. "All ready for school." Sally smiled brightly at her mother. _

_Hikar smiled gently at her and took her hand out. "Come on Sally, let's go to school."_

_"Wait!" Sally said as she stopped walking. "I got to say good-bye to daddy."_

_Hikar giggled at Sally's cuteness and nodded her head. "Go ahead. Daddy should be in the kitchen."_

_Sally nodded cutely and ran to the kitchen. "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Katsukitoshi, Sally's father, turned away from his newspaper and saw his daughter running towards him. "Whoa no need to run so fast. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I know daddy," Sally said as she sat on her father's lap. "I just wanted to say bye. I'm going to school now."_

_"Is that so?" Katsukitoshi questioned. "Well then have a nice day."_

_"I will," Sally said as she jumped off of her dad's lap. "Bye!"_

_He laughed at Sally's hyperness and ruffled Sally's hair._

_"Hey! Stop it daddy. You'll mess up my hair," Sally said as she tried to straighten out her hair again. _

_"I think it's already messed up," he said. _

_Sally pouted and crossed her arms. _

_"Here let me fix it for you," he said as he combed Sally's hair. "There we go. All better. Now you better hurry up or you'll be late."_

_"Oh no!" Sally shouted as she ran to the door. "Let's go mommy!"_

End of Flashback

Sally laughed to herself at her childhood memory. "Who would have thought that on that same day, my mother would die and my father would act so differently towards me."

Sting stared at Sally. He felt sorry for the girl. "So…Sally if you wouldn't mind asking. How did your mother die?"

She turned to Sting for a moment and then she looked down. Her hair covering her eyes but Sting knew that Sally was crying. Sally began again.

Flashback (to the same day but after school)

_Sally was waving good-bye to her friends as they walked home with their parents. _

_"See you tomorrow!" Sally yelled as she watched her friends walk. _

_Sally was waiting for her mom to pick her up. She paced up and down in front of the school building. Kids were running around, playing tag with each other. _

_"Hey Sally want to play with us?" a classmate of Sally's asked. _

_"No thanks. I have to wait for my mom," Sally said. The boy nodded his head and continued to play with his friends. _

_"Wonder where mommy is," Sally wondered as she looked down the street. _

_She saw a woman walking downing the street in a black poka-dot dress. Sally smiled to herself when she realized that was her mother. _

_"Mommy!" Sally screamed as she ran to her mother. _

_"Well hello Sally-dear," Hikar said as she hugged her daughter. "So how was school?" Hikar asked as they began to walk back home. _

_"Fine mommy. I played with my friends," she said as she skipped down the street._

_"That's good," Hikar said as she smiled at her daughter. "So what do you want for dinner?"_

_"Hmmm," Sally said in thought. "I want…chicken!"_

_Hikar giggled and said, "Chicken it is."_

_Just before they crossed the street Hikar grabbed Sally's hand. _

_"Wouldn't want you to get lost now do we?" Hikar said. _

_"Mommy I'm a big girl. You don't need to hold my hand," Sally said as she got out of Hikar's hold. _

_Hikar giggled and nodded. "Ok Sally you don't have to hold my hand. Just make sure you're by my side always okay?_

_Sally nodded her head and they began to cross the street. As they were crossing the street a lady with brown hair was walking by them and she dropped a photograph in the middle of the street. Sally noticed that the photo fell so she picked it up. She stared down at the picture. There was a woman, who had brown hair, who was holding two babies. One baby had brown hair and the other had blonde hair. Sally wondered who the lady was. _

_Hikar realized that Sally wasn't talking so she looked beside her and noticed that Sally wasn't next to her. Hikar panicked and looked behind her. She saw Sally looking at a photo. She sighed to herself. Glad that Sally was save and began to walk towards Sally. _

_Sally was still looking at the photo that she didn't notice a speeding car heading right towards her. Hikar turned to her side and saw the car. Her eyes widened and ran towards Sally. _

_"Sally! Watch out!" she yelled as she ran in front of Sally. Sally turned and saw her mother running towards her. By the time Hikar got to Sally there was no time to run so Hikar did the only thing that a mother would do. She covered Sally with her body as the car slammed into her. Even though the car hit them, it didn't stop. It kept driving. _

_Sally's eyes widened as they were both thrown to the side. She got out from Hikar's cover and looked at her mother. Sally shook her slowly._

_"Mommy?" Sally said as she continued to shake her. _

_"Mommy? Why aren't you answering me? It's not funny," Sally said as she began to cry. Tears came out of her eyes as Sally kept calling for her mother. _

_A crowd was forming watching the little girl with her mother. Somebody called 911 and the ambulance came. They put Hikar in the car and they picked up the crying Sally up. _

_"Shhhh it's going to be okay," soothed on of the workers. "Don't worry we'll try our best to save your mommy."_

_For the rest of the drive Sally cried and cried still calling for her mother. _

End of flashback

"S-so that's how my mother died," Sally said as tears continued to come out.

Sting got up from his place and lifted Sally's face. Sally's face was all red from her crying and tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Sting wiped the tears away. Sally continued to cry as she suddenly hugged Sting. Sting almost fell but he held himself up. He rubbed her back as he let Sally cry on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sally. I'll always be there for you," Sting whispered to the now sleeping Sally.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

**Well that's the end of chapter 19. Man this chapter was tough to write. I tried to make it really sad when I was writing the death of Hikar (Sally's mother) but I don't know how I did. Tell me what you thought about it. And don't worry Athrun will appear in the next chapter. **

**Special Thanks to ****Precious Roses**** for giving me the names for Sally's parents.**

**Sally's mom: Hikar-light**

**Sally's dad: Katsukitoshi- win cleverly**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. And what will really make me happy is if people review and tell me what they thought. Thanks**

**I love hershey **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people, long time no see. As you figured I haven't updated in like one or two months. But I do have my reasons. For one: I've been hanging out with my friends since I won't see them at school. Two: My computer crashed, so I lost all the chapters that I wrote. I wrote the next chapter, but now it's gone. Three: I volunteer at my church and I don't come home until like 7 o' clock. And four: I celebrated the birth of my new cousin, the birthdays of my relatives, birthdays of my friends and celebrated my birthday. (I know a lot of birthdays.) So hopefully I can write and remember what I wrote and then I can update. Sorry for keeping you all waiting until now to know why I haven't updated. I hope you stay with me and see you next time. **

**I love hershey **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**I'm alive! Thank you everyone for sticking with me on this story. I'm glad that I got encouraging reviews. You are the reason I have updated! Hope you enjoy **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 21

With Athrun and Meyrin

They arrived at Meyrin's house in a few minutes. The only sound was from Meyrin's mouth. Athrun was just nodding his head but he wasn't really listening. He was thinking about Cagalli and his feelings towards her. Meyrin turned to look at Athrun.

"Athrun are you even listening to me?" Meyrin screeched.

Athrun, still not listening, nodded his head at whatever Meyrin said. Meyrin huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well anyway Athrun," Meyrin started. "Why don't we go to my room?"

Meyrin started walking up the stairs with Athrun following her, still in a daze. Meyrin opened the door and dragged Athrun inside. Meyrin pushed herself on Athrun and leaned toward him. She pressed her lips against Athrun's and her hands went to his hair. Athrun was shocked and pushed her away from him.

"Meyrin! What the hell!" Athrun shouted.

"What's wrong Athrun?" Meyrin asked innocently. "Didn't you like it?"

"No I didn't!" Athrun screamed.

"Why?" Meyrin asked as tears started to form. "Don't you like me?"

"Meyrin why don't you understand. I don't like you. I never liked you. I always liked Cagalli," Athrun said as he tried to calm himself.

"Then why did you come with me?" Meyrin questioned.

"Because I felt sorry for you. And now thanks to you Cagalli probably hates me," Athrun said coldly as he left the room.

Meyrin stared at Athrun as he walked out. Meyrin fell to the ground crying and begged Athrun to come back, but he didn't. He kept walking.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Cagalli and the gang

The whole group was surrounding Katsukitoshi. Katsukitoshi was sound asleep with bandages around his face.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Lacus asked breaking the silence.

"Well from the way that Miguel beat the crap out of him, I would hope that he doesn't wake up for a while," Dearka said.

Everyone laughed at continued to talk.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Athrun

Athrun knew that his friends were heading towards Sally's house and then Sting's house so he decided to head toward Sally's house and check up on her. He walked to Sally's house and saw the door open. He slowly walked up the steps and entered the house. He looked around and saw some blood on the wall.

'Wonder what happened here?' Athrun thought to himself.

He continued to walk and looked upstairs. He entered what he thought was Sally's room.

'Hm that's weird,' Athrun thought. 'Sally isn't here.'

He looked around Sally's room and saw some pictures on her desk. One picture caught his eye. There was a woman, who had brown hair, who was holding two babies. One baby had brown hair and the other had blonde hair. He thought of Sally.

'Sally doesn't have brown or blond hair,' Athrun thought. 'Wonder who they are?'

Athrun left the room but not before he stared at the blood.

'I'm going to have to ask Sally about this,' Athrun thought.

Athrun headed towards Sting's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Sting and Sally (before Athrun rang the bell)

Sting comforted Sally as Sally cried in his shirt.

"Shhh Sally," Sting said as he held her close. "Don't worry I'll always be there for you."

The room was quiet all except Sally's cries. Sting put his head on top of Sally's and continued to hold her.

The doorbell rang through the house. Sting looked at Sally and saw that she was asleep. He gently placed Sally down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He quietly walked to the door and opened it.

"Athrun," Sting said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. You weren't at school today," Athrun said.

"Oh yeah," he replied as he looked down on the ground. "About that. I have a reason."

Athrun looked at Sting and noticed that he seemed to be distracted. "Hey are you okay?"

Sting looked up and nodded his head. "Why don't you come in."

They both walked into the living room.

"So go ahead Sting," Athrun said. "Why weren't you at school?"

Sting looked up and answered. "Well I was taking care of Sally."

Athrun looked up. "Sally's here?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Is Cagalli and the others here then?" Athrun wondered.

"No," he answered. "Why?"

"Well," Athrun started. "After-school we planned on going to Sally's house but when I got there they weren't. And they did say they were planning on visiting you, but you said that they weren't here. So where are they?"

"I don't know," Sting answered.

Athrun pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kira.

_"Hello?" Kira asked._

"Kira. It's Athrun. Where are you guys?" Athrun asked.

_"We're at the hospital," he answered._

"Why are you guys there?" Athrun wondered.

_"Because-" Kira was cut off and someone else answered. _

_"Because Miguel beat the crap out of Sally's sorry excuse of a father," Dearka answered. _

"Is that why there's blood on the walls?" Athrun asked.

"What blood?" Sally asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Sally," Athrun said and continued to talk in his phone. "Which hospital are you at?"

_"Minerva Hospital," Dearka answered. _

"Alright I'll meet you there," Athrun said as he closed his phone.

"Hey Sally," Sting said as he got up. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," she answered. She turned to Athrun. "What blood?"

Athrun sighed and looked at Sally. "Well for some reason 'Miguel beat the crap out of your sorry excuse of a father,' or that's what Dearka said."

"What!" Sally said in surprised.

"Careful Sally," Sting said as he wrapped his arms around Sally.

"Where is he?" she asked Athrun.

"Minvera Hospital," he said.

"Let's go," she said as she ran out the door.

Sting and Athrun followed her and caught up with her. They continued on to the hospital.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With Cagalli and the gang

Kira looked up and said, "Athrun's coming."

Cagalli got up and left the room.

"What's with her?" Dearka said.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Maybe I should follow her," Stellar said as she got up.

"Then I'll come with you," Shinn said.

Stellar smiled at Shinn and they both left the room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Cagalli!" Stellar said as she caught up with her sister. "Why did you leave?"

Cagalli turned around and replied, "I don't really know. I mean when I heard that Athrun was coming I got really mad."

"Why?" Stellar asked.

"I don't know," she answered with annoyance in her tone. "I guess I'm a little upset that he went with Meyrin."

"But I thought you told him to go with her," Shinn said.

"Well I guess I thought that he would stay with me no matter how mean I am," she said.

"Well guys will do whatever is the easiest. I mean you told him to go and he went," Shinn said.

Cagalli gave him a glare and Shinn went behind Stellar.

"Come on Cagalli. Don't deny that you don't like Athrun. Say it," Stellar said. "It'll make you feel better."

Cagalli sighed. "Fine. I'll admit it. I fell in love with Athrun Zala."

"There you go," Stellar happily said. "Now let's go back to the room."

Cagalli nodded her head and they headed back to the other. But what they didn't know was that someone overheard Cagalli.

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

**Woot I'm finish. I know it's short but at least I updated. I would like to say sorry. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. But hopefully this will last for you guys. Who would have thought that my summer would be crazy. I thought I would have all the time in the world but it turned out I'm busier then I was in school. I would like to tell you guys that I will be going on vacation for the next two weeks and I won't come back to like the last week of August. So this will probably to the last chapter until I come back. I'M SORRY!! I hope that you like it and thank you for sticking with me on this story. YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**I love hershey **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters even if I really want to

**I know I haven't updated in like a month or two but school is really pulling me down. High School isn't easy people. Only 6 reviews? So little, but I guess 6 reviews is better than none. Thank you so much for those who have reviewed. Well hope you enjoy this chapter .**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 21

With Athrun

Sally was running to her father's room. Even though her father abused her, she was still that man's daughter. Athrun and Sting were running, trying to keep up with her. They continued to run until Athrun saw two familiar blonds. He wanted to say hi so he slowed down and walked toward the two girls.

Sting noticed that Athrun wasn't following him. He turned around and saw Athrun going towards the other direction. He turned back to see Sally turning a corner. He walked toward Athrun and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Athrun?" Sting questioned.

Athrun turned around and gave Sting a nod. "I'm okay. You go on ahead. I need to talk to someone."

Sting gave Athrun a puzzled look but did as he was told. He turned around and continued his way to Katsukitoshi's room.

Athrun continued to walk toward the two girls until Cagalli said, "Fine. I'll admit it. I fell in love with Athrun Zala."

Athrun froze. His eyes wide with his mouth opened in shock. _'Cagalli loves me?'_

Athrun couldn't believe his ears. _'She loves me? Cagalli Hibiki loves me!' _Soon Athrun's face brightened up. A big grin grew on his face. Athrun skipped to Katsukitoshi's room. He didn't care that he was in a hospital or the fact that all the doctors and nurses gave me a crazy look. He was just happy that Cagalli likes him.

With Cagalli and Stellar

They walked into the room to find Sting and Sally there.

Stellar ran towards Sally and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I can't believe you lived with him you're whole life."

Sally patted Stellar on the back. "I'm okay. Can you just let go of me… I'm having trouble breathing."

Once Stellar heard Sally she let go. "Why didn't you tell me your father was an evil man. You could've lived with me and Cags."

"I don't know," Sally shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to trouble anyone with my problems."

"Are you kidding me!" Stellar exclaimed. "Your father's an-"

"Your father's an ass!" Dearka cut in.

"Thank you Dearka. Couldn't have said it better myself," Stellar complemented.

"No problem," he beamed.

Sally laughed a little while she wiped away tears in her eyes.

"Thanks guys," Sally said. "Wait why were you at my house to begin with?"

"Oh that's because you and Sting weren't at school," Shiho began. Sally blushed when Shiho said Sing's name.

"So the whole gang decided to check on you guys," Nicol finished.

"But what we didn't know was the fact that your father is a bastard," Ahmed continued.

"Oh," Sally said. "But you know, my father didn't always act like this. He used to be kind until…" Sally choked on the last word as tears soon formed.

Sting quickly went up to Sally to comfort her. Everyone watched as Sting calmed Sally down.

"Sorry you guys, this topic is really hard for Sally to talk about," Sting said as he looked up to everybody.

"It's okay Sally," Lacus said as she walked towards Sally. She hugged Sally and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen now that you have us as your friends."

Sally looked up at Lacus and gave her a smile. Sally soon returned the hug.

"Oh wow this is such a touching moment," Dearka said as tears fell down his face. "Group hug everybody. Group hug."

Dearka ran over to Sally, Lacus, and Sting and gave them a big bear hug. Soon after everybody else joined in.

While everybody was hugging, the room door opened and Athrun and Katsukitoshi's doctor walked in. The doctor gave Athrun a puzzled look while Athrun just shrugged his shoulders.

The doctor cleared his throat and got everybody looked at him. They let go of each other except for Sting. Sting was holding onto Sally making sure she was safe.

"There is not suppose to be too much visitors at a time," the doctor said. "Who is a relative to the patient?"

Sally raised her hand. "I'm the daughter and this," Sally said as she turned and pointed to Sting. "Is my boyfriend."

Sting's eyes widen and his mouth opened in surprise. He wasn't the only one surprised. Everybody else in the room was also surprised.

"I didn't know Sting and Sally were dating?" Auel said to himself. "I'm happy that he found someone that he likes."

Soon Sting's face changed from surprise to pure happiness. He smiled brightly at Sally as Sally returned the smile.

"Well okay. You two can stay, but the rest of you," the doctor said, pointing to the rest of the gang. "Have to wait in the waiting room to visit the man.

Yzak sneered and turned his head away from the doctor. "Like we would all come to the hospital to visit this sorry excuse of a man."

The doctor then spook up, "You shouldn't judge a man by his wrongs but by his rights. This may be one of his wrongs but I'm sure he has done a lot of good things as well."

"I sure hope he did a lot of good things," Kira said.

"But you should have seen the way he talked about his daughter," Miguel said as he clenched his fists.

"He didn't care about her," Heine said. "He'd rather see her hurt then to let Sally be happy."

"Now you don't know that," the doctor said. "Maybe you caught him at a bad time."

"How worst could it get?" Kira asked. "I mean he was drunk. What if Sally was in the house at that time? Couldn't he have hurt her?"

Sting hugged Sally tightly as he heard Kira's words. "I will never let anyone hurt Sally again. Especially her father."

"We're her friends," Stellar said. "No wait she's not only our friend but she's our family. She's our sister."

"That's right," Cagalli said. "I don't want to see Sally hurt."

"None of us want to see Sally hurt," Milly corrected. "You see doctor, the man that you're seeing is not the man that he really is. We all see the truth behind the mask. The real person hiding inside of him."

Before Milly could continue they heard laughing coming from the bed.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here," Katsukitoshi said as he continued to laugh.

Everybody was surprised. How could they not have noticed that Katsukitoshi woke up? Sting pulled Sally behind him, trying to protect her from any harms way.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Ok I know this wasn't the best chapter and I know what you're going to say. Short I know I'm so sorry. And no Athrun and Cagalli moments I know. I was planning on having them talk to each other in the waiting room and confront each other but then I got this idea and well you've read the chapter.**

**I started to write this chapter last week but classes, test, and just hanging out with friends were pulling me back. I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review because the more reviews the faster the updates. **

**I love hershey .**


	23. Chapter 23

Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible

Oh My Gosh it's been like forever since I wrote the last chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I said I wasn't going to write a new story until I finished with this one but I couldn't help myself. I had this idea for so long that I thought the idea was gonna get stolen so I wrote a new story. This chapter is really rushed because I wanted things to speed up. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter:

Chapter 22

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here," Katsukitoshi said as he continued to laugh.

Everybody was surprised. How could they not have noticed that Katsukitoshi woke up? Sting pulled Sally behind him, trying to protect her from any harms way.

"Don't worry I come in peace," he said, holding his hands up in the air. "I mean no harm."

"No harm my ass," Sting hissed. "If you don't want any harm why did you abuse Sally?"

"Please I only said I mean no harm here," he said pointing down. "I can't do anything here."

"Why you little," Sting was going to pounce him. Shinn and Kira had to hold him down but that didn't stop Sting from yelling threats at him.

"Sting stop it!" Sally said running to hold Sting down. "Please don't hurt him!"

Sting turned to look at Sally. "Why are you defending him? He doesn't deserve mercy!"

"But he's my father," She screamed back. She ran to her father's bed and fell on her kneels.

Everybody was watching this. The guys were close to make sure Katsukitoshi didn't try anything.

"Why are you like this father?" she cried out. "Why do you hate me so much?" She continued to cry.

Lacus started to walk toward Sally but Kira stopped her. "Let's wait." Lacus nodded and leaned her head on Kira's shoulder.

Katsukitoshi looked at her daughter crying on the floor. "Get up from the floor," he commanded. "Your mother taught you better than to cry on the floor."

Sally looked up at her father. "F-father?"

He looked at Sally. His eyes softened slightly. "I so sorry."

Everyone was in shock. Did he just apologize?

"Isn't it kind of late to apologize?" Shinn questioned. "I mean with all the things that you have done to Sally. She may forgive you but she won't forget all the pain that she went through."

"Shinn stop it," Stallar said.

"No it's fine. He can say what he wishes," Katsukitoshi said. "I did more wrongs than rights. I deserve any punishment."

"No father," Sally said grabbing her father's cold hands. "It's okay. You were just in pain."

"No it's not alright. I blamed you for the death of your mother. It was really me. I had driven her to her edge."

"What are you talking about? You were nothing but sweet and kind towards us," she reasoned. "B-but just know this," she cried. "I'll always love you no matter what you do."

"I love you too Sally," he said as he hugged his crying daughter.

Everyone looked at them. They turned around to leave. As they walked out Athrun approached Cagalli.

He grabbed her arm lightly, "Hey Cagalli can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cagalli turned to see Athrun's green eyes staring back at her. She blushed and looked down.

Athrun noticed Cagalli's reaction and misread it. He let go of her hand and ran his hand through his hair. "But if you don't want to that's fine."

Cagalli looked up in shock. She quickly grabbed Athrun's hands and said, "N-no it's alright. I want to talk to you. I have something to tell you too."

Athrun looked at Cagalli and smiled, "Alright."

They walked down the hall as Athrun stared at Cagalli.

"There's something," both Cagalli and Athrun said at the same time.

"No you first," they said at the same time again.

Cagalli blushed as Athrun looked away.

Athrun turned back to Cagalli, "Okay lady's first."

Cagalli looked at Athrun. She looked down to the ground and looked back up. "Athrun, I l-love you." Cagalli tightened up her eyes, afraid of what Athrun's reaction was going to be.

"Really?" Athrun questioned. Cagalli opened her eyes to look at Athrun. She began to tear up, afraid that Athrun was going to reject her. "Because I love you too."

Cagalli's anxious look turned from surprise to happiness. "R-really?!"

"Yup" Athrun replied as he gave her a crooked smile. "I love you Cagalli Yula Athha."

"I love you too Athrun Zala," Cagalli said happily as she hugged Athrun.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared into each others eyes. They leaned toward each other. They were only a few centimeters apart when someone screamed out.

"Hey look guys Athrun and Cagalli are doing the nasty!"

They both broke away from each other to see Dearka pointing at them. Cagalli's face was all red while Athrun blushed slightly on the cheeks.

Everyone ran into Dearka to see Athrun and Cagalli embarrassed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you pointing is rude?" Athrun yelled.

"Yeah," Dearka said as he lowered his finger. "But I never listened to her so…" Dearka picked his finger up and continued to point it at them. "HAHA"

Athrun took Cagalli in his arms and muttered a whatever. He leaned towards Cagalli until their lips met. Athrun's tongue entered Cagalli's mouth. He continued to French kiss her as Cagalli moaned in pleasure. They soon pulled away, out of breathe, smiling at each other.

"Well damn that was a hot kiss," Shino whistled.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

So yeah that's the end of this chapter. Once again I am sorry for the long wait and the fact that this chapter makes no sense whatsoever. Sorry I was in a writing mood so I decided why not write the next chapter for this story? And I did! I didn't have a writer-block but I was too lazy and stuff. But now I'm back in action! YEAH! –cough- anyway hope you review! Oh and check out my new story Hardships. It's a Twilight fanfiction with Edward X Bella pairing. REVIEW!

For your knowledge the reason why Sally's father was so kind was because he never really saw his daughter break down in front of him. She always had a mask on and did whatever he asked. After he saw his daughter cry in front of him, defending him. Something inside of him snapped and now he sees the world in a new light. Not where his wife had died but where his daughter is and how much pain she was in. So yeah that's the reason. Don't come asking me, _Why is Sally's father so nice all of a sudden? _Because you got your answer right here.

I love Hershey


	24. Chapter 24

Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible

I'm Back! Yeah it's been like what? A few months. Been awhile. School work and everything has been getting to me. My friends are losing my trust so I can't really rely on anyone so yeahhh. And I was talking and hanging out with old friends so I really had no time to write any of my stories. I actually forgot what I was writing and what I was planning so in case this chapter doesn't make sense. Sorry!!!

Chapter 23

The gang walked back to Kira's house. Laughing and enjoying their time together. Especially Athrun and Cagalli.

"Oh my gosh," Milly moaned after she saw them kiss again. "They got to stop."

"Well what can we do? I mean they just got together after a hard life," Lacus said with a shrug.

"Well we're here," Kira announced as he opened his door.

Everyone stepped in his house as they settled in the living room.

"MOM WE'RE HOME!" Kira yelled as he went to the kitchen getting a few drinks.

He came back with a bunch of drinks and gave them to everyone.

"Let's play a game!" Dearka screamed like a little kid.

"What do you want to play?" Milly asked as she tried to calm down Dearka.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" he said.

"Oh hell no!" Yzak yelled, getting up from his seat. "I'm not going to play a little girly game for you Dearka!"

"Awww" Dearka said, his head bent.

"It's ok Dearka sweety," Milly cooed.

Dearka sniffed and nodded his head.

"Ok then," Nicole said, swing his arms to the back of his head. "Let's just watch a movie," he suggested.

"Great idea!" Stellar said, smiling brightly.

"What do you want to watch?" Cagalli said, taking a break from kissing Athrun, leaving Athrun to pout slightly.

"Let's watch Transformers!" Kira said, waving the DVD in the air.

Everyone agreed and sat down.

"I'll go make the popcorn," Sally said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later with hot popcorn.

"Let's begin!" everyone shouted. Kira turned off the lights and sat next to Lacus, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Everyone got comfortable with their boyfriend and girlfriend and watched the movie.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

Near the end of the movie, Athrun gently placed Cagalli's head on a pillow as he made his way up to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and soon came out. As he came out he heard a crash in the next room.

"Mrs. Yamato?" Athrun said, heading towards her room.

He knocked gently on the closed door. "Mrs. Yamato?" he called again, waiting for a response.

"One second," she cried out from inside.

Athrun heard some more noises as the door opened showing a flustered woman.

"Oh Athrun," Mrs. Yamato said, smiling sweetly at him. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh nothing. I just heard some crash coming from your room and I wanted to make sure everything was alright," Athrun answered.

"Oh," she said. "I was just cleaning out my closet. There is so much junk that I don't have a need for."

"I see," Athrun said. He looked into the room and saw boxes that were filled to the top and could barely be covered. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no that's not necessary," Mrs. Yamato said, waving her hands around. "I'm sure you have better things that to help me out."

"No it's perfectly alright. I don't mind," Athrun said. "Everyone is asleep anyway, so I don't mind helping you out."

"Thank you Athrun," Mrs. Yamato said, moving aside so Athrun could enter.

Mrs. Yamato was always a second mother to Athrun. Whenever he came over he would try his best to help around, as he was raised to be a gentleman. Mrs. Yamato always treated Athrun like family.

Athrun grabbed one of the boxes and made his way downstairs. He dropped them all down at the bottom of the steps.

"So what are you going to do with these things?" Athrun questioned?

"We're going to have a garage sale and try to sell the things. You know what they say, one man's garbage is another's treasure," Mrs. Yamato answered.

"That's true," Athrun said. "Do you mind if I look through them first?"

"Of course not," she said. "Take whatever you want."

Athrun opened a box and looked through them. He shoved some old clothes out of the way and continued looking though the box. Athrun loved to collect old stuff that seems to have a history behind them. He soon stopped when he saw a picture. He grabbed it and pulled it out.

The picture was of a woman holding on two babies. Athrun assumed that the woman was a mother and those were her children. He wondered how this picture got here. It didn't seem to be of Kira's family so he turned around to Mrs. Yamato but didn't find her there.

He walked to the kitchen and saw her preparing dinner. "Mrs. Yamato what's this picture?" He asked.

She turned around in wonder and looked at the picture that Athrun handed to her. "Oh my, this picture was not to be in that box. It must have been a mistake," she said, taking the picture.

"But who are those people in that picture. I mean that lady doesn't look like you," Athrun said.

"Because she's not me," Mrs. Yamato said sadly.

Athrun tilted his head in confusion. "So who is she?"

Athrun heard some sniffling coming from KIra's mother. "S-she was my sister," she cried.

"Oh…" Athrun didn't know what to say. Should he ask about her? He decided not to when he saw that she didn't stop crying.

He reached to get a tissue and gave it to her. She thanked him and blew. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Athrun," she said as she whipped away her tears.

"No, it's alright. If I had known that that picture brings back bad memories, I wouldn't have said anything," he said.

"No, no it's alright. I guess one of you two boys were going to find out," she said.

Athrun gave her a confused look.

"So I guess you want to hear the story huh?" she asked.

"No, I think it would be best to tell the story with Kira don't you think?" Athrun asked, not wanting to leave his best friend out of it.

"And Cagalli too," she spoke quickly.

"What does Cagalli have to do with any of this?" Athrun questioned, raising his eyebrow, feeling a sudden protectiveness for his girlfriend.

"Because she's the other half of the story," she answered looking down. "I wish I had told you guys earlier, but it just wasn't the time."

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"Because Cagalli and Kira are twins," she said.

"Wait so Cagalli and Kira each have a twin?" Athrun wondered, getting even more confused.

Mrs. Yamato laughed lightly, "No I meant that Cagalli and Kira are brother and sister."

Athrun's eyes widened. "No way…"

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

HOW WAS THAT??? Was it good? I really wanted to move along and stuff so yeah. I remembered half way through that Sting knew about the picture and not Athrun and I was like o crap! But o wells this is better! Lmao. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review! It might actually cause me to update faster!!!! Please review and make me happy! Thanks

I love hershey


End file.
